Time
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: AO and the mess that is their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Time

Disclaimer: Dick owns the characters :( Sad. Joe Nichols owns the song. I own the story.

Summary: A/O. Olivia takes a drunken Alex home and runs into a few problems.

Author's Notes: I got bored writing the other story and decided to write this one instead. Feedback is greatly appreciated, good or bad, just as long as I know I'm not writing for my own health :)

----

_**You can give her a light, but it's not what you think**_

Olivia shifted her weight, propping herself against the wall. She kept her eyes on the woman sitting at the bar as she took another sip of her beer. Olivia watched as a man came up behind the woman, placing his hand on the small of her back, leaning in. The man pulled out a lighter and held it up to her unlit cigarette. The woman leaned toward the flame, smiling at the man before taking a drag. The man leaned in closer and the girl looked down at her drink before slightly shaking her head. He nodded faintly before turning and walking away with his head down. The woman then got up, put out the cigarette and threw money on the bar. Olivia stiffened and looked around for an exit plan. Finding none, she waited, keeping her eyes trained on the floorboards.

"Olivia?"

She wouldn't have heard the person if she weren't secretly hoping to hear their voice. She looked up and was met by glassy, questioning blue eyes.

"Alex." Olivia let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"What are you…?" Alex trailed off, shoving her hands into her rugged jean pockets. She felt somewhat uncomfortable and had no idea how long Olivia had been there. She didn't want Olivia to see her like this.

"Just…um…hanging out." She looked around before directing her attention back to the blonde who stood before her.

Alex nodded absentmindedly, looking back towards the bar where she sat a few minutes prior. Olivia turned and placed her almost empty beer bottle onto the ledge behind her, then followed Alex's gaze.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Olivia spoke up. "Were you leaving?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I was." Alex bit her bottom lip as she looked at Olivia.

"I'll walk you home?" She hoped Alex would say yes, so she could at least spend a few more minutes with the blonde.

Alex searched Olivia's eyes before nodding and allowing Olivia to place her hand on the small of her back, feeling the thin material of Alex's tank top under her fingers, and led her towards the door.

_**For a complicated girl, she ain't that hard to figure out**_

Alex knew she was drunk once she stepped down onto the pavement, her legs felt uneasy beneath her. She reached her hand out, holding onto the brick wall to steady herself. She immediately felt Olivia reach to grab hold of her arm, helping her stay upright.

"Woah, you okay?" Concern flooded her voice.

"Yeah, I think I'm a little drunk." Alex sheepishly acknowledged.

Olivia linked her arm through Alex's as they proceeded down the street towards Alex's apartment. She noticed that during the walk Alex started leaning towards her, so she moved her arm around Alex's back to steady her more. She felt the ADA rest her head on her shoulder as she linked her fingers through Alex's belt loop. Olivia could smell the smoke laced through Alex's blonde hair.

"Hey, you know what?" Olivia looked down at Alex. "Do you want to just go to my place? It's a lot closer."

Alex groaned. "I think…that would be better. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand upright. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Olivia pulled Alex closer as Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia.

"You're such a good friend Livia." Olivia smiled at Alex's drunken words and wondered when she adopted the new nickname.

"So are you Alex."

"I love youuuuuuuu…" Alex said in a sing-song tune as she stumbled around the corner.

Olivia chuckled. "Love ya too Alex."

Alex stopped them, pulling out of Olivia's embrace and turning to face her. "Nooooooooo, I really love you!"

Alex giggled as Olivia squinted at her, knowing how drunk the ADA was. Before Olivia could say anything back Alex planted her lips on Olivia's. Olivia could taste the tequila and smoke on Alex's mouth. _She's drunk_, Olivia reminded herself before pulling away. "Come on Alex, let's get you to bed."

"Okay!" Alex enthusiastically replied as Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex again.

As they neared her apartment, Olivia saw a dark figure sitting on the steps ahead. She slowed them down as she tried to make out the form before she put Alex and herself in danger. The figure apparently noticed them and stood at their presence.

"Olivia…" Elliot emerged into the street lights from the shadows.

"Elliot? What are you doing here so late? Did we get a call? I do have a cell phone, you know." Olivia pulled Alex and her towards him.

Elliot looked questioningly at Alex who was resting her head on Olivia's shoulder, half asleep. "I know. Kathy and I had a fight and I was just wondering if I could stay with you, but I see that you already have company so I'll just call Munch or something."

"No, no, it's okay. You can both stay." Olivia reached for her keys as she motioned for Elliot to take Alex from her.

Once he took Alex, Olivia unlocked the doors and started up the steps, looking back to make sure her company was following. Elliot helped Alex up the stairs as Olivia unlocked her apartment door and held it open for them to enter. Once inside, Elliot placed Alex on the couch and sat next to her as Olivia disappeared down the hall.

Alex moaned once the lights came on. "Livia?" Her voice came out wavered and childish. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the brightness.

"Right here Alex." Olivia moved into her field of view, carrying blankets and a pillow. She placed them on the other end of the couch before moving back over to Alex.

Alex looked from Olivia to Elliot and back again. "Do I sleep on the couch?"

Olivia chuckled. "Not unless you really want to. I was planning on putting El on the couch and putting you in my bed with me, if that's okay." She looked over to Elliot who was sitting there with his head in his hands.

She may have been drunk but her stomach knotted and her heart made its way up to her throat at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Olivia. "Definitely." Alex whispered.

Alex took Olivia's outstretched hand, allowing herself to be pulled up off the couch.

"Are you going to be okay El? You need anything?" Elliot shook his head. "I'll come back once I put her to bed, we can talk." She waited for Elliot to nod before guiding Alex down the hall towards her bedroom.

Olivia pulled Alex into her room and shut the door. Briefly letting go of Alex, she walked over to the bed and turned the comforter and sheets down so Alex could get into bed. She turned and saw Alex just standing there watching her.

"You okay?" Olivia made her way back over to Alex.

Alex nodded and bit down on her bottom lip, a thing she always did when she was nervous.

"You wanna get out of those clothes? I can find you something to sleep in. Here," She led Alex over to the edge of the bed. "Sit down."

Alex sat and Olivia kneeled down, pulling Alex's shoes off before standing again.

"Can you do the rest?" She looked at Alex who nodded. Olivia walked over to the dresser and dug through it, finding Alex sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear. When she turned around, she saw Alex, clad in only a red string thong, crawling towards the pillow. _If she wasn't drunk I would probably crawl into bed with her right now, she's so beautiful, _Olivia thought. She continued to watch as Alex climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Olivia put the clothes back in her dresser and walked over to Alex, taking the glasses from her face and placing them on the nightstand. Olivia turned off the light before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She padded back out towards the living room and over to Elliot who was still sitting in almost the same spot as he was when she left him.

"Hey," She started as she slipped down onto the couch next to him. "What's up?" Olivia pulled her leg up onto the couch, bending it and turning towards him.

Elliot shook his head. "Is she okay?" He motioned towards the hallway then looked back at Olivia.

_**You're reading it all wrong; let me tell you about her**_

"Yeah, for now at least." Olivia searched his eyes. "Are you?"

"We just got into another fight. About work, you know, the usual." He ran his hands over his head and leaned back.

"That's happening a lot lately, huh?" She rested her hand on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, unfortunately." His head snapped up towards the hallway as a sound came from it. Olivia looked at him apologetically as she heard the bathroom door shut.

"Go see what's wrong with her. I don't really feel like talking anymore, I'll be fine. Thank you, Liv." Elliot gave her a small smile before slipping his shoes off.

Olivia patted his leg before she got up from the couch. "Anytime. Night El."

She turned off the light as she made her way down the hallway towards the bathroom. She stopped outside the door and could hear Alex throwing up. Olivia knocked on the door before opening it to reveal a disheveled, and still half naked, Alex sitting on the floor beside the toilet. Olivia slipped in and shut the door behind her, making her way over to sit beside Alex. Alex glanced at her before turning her attention back to the task at hand; she leaned over, once again spilling the remains of her night into the toilet. Olivia pulled Alex's hair back and held it behind her head with one hand as she rubbed her bare back with the other, ineffectively trying not to notice what a beautiful body Alex had.

Once Alex was finished and had flushed, she caught Olivia's gaze and looked down, seemingly noticing her nakedness for the first time. Blushing, Alex looked up towards Olivia, who was a nice shade of pink as well, "I…" She looked back down at herself, not knowing what to say.

Without a word, Olivia reached over and grabbed her robe that hung from the back of the bathroom door. She pulled it over Alex's shoulders before standing and moving to the closet. She pulled out a washcloth and ran hot water over it. Olivia turned back to Alex who had pulled the robe around herself and was now leaning against the bathroom wall. She walked back over and got down on the floor next to Alex. Olivia started the process of washing Alex's face off, spending extra time around Alex's lips. Once the washcloth was cold, she stood, reached down and pulled Alex to her feet.

"You ready to go to bed?" Olivia threw the washcloth into the sink to be dealt with later.

Alex nodded and let Olivia lead her towards the bedroom. Olivia turned off the light as they walked through the door. Once inside the bedroom, Olivia walked Alex over to the bed for the second time that night. Alex crawled under the covers again as Olivia went to her side of the bed, slipping her pants off. Alex watched her as she crawled under the covers and faced her.

"Liv?" Alex reached out for Olivia.

Olivia took Alex's hand. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Alex squeezed her hand before closing her eyes.

"Anytime Alex." Olivia whispered. Not letting go of Alex's hand, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----

The blinding light woke her and she pushed her face further into the warmth beside her. Noticing the un-pillow-like qualities of the object that was mostly under her, she squinted, opening her eyes. _What the…? _Alex groaned as the throbbing in her head started when she moved. She felt the thing next to her shift and she looked down to see Olivia. _Oh My God_. She averted her eyes to the robe she was wearing, which was gapping in the front, and pushed herself over.

Olivia sat up and looked at clock before directing her attention to Alex who was staring at her, open mouthed.

"We didn't…?" Alex blushed and looked down at the sheets. "Because I would think that I would remember if we had. And I certainly don't feel like we did but…" Alex rambled on.

Olivia chuckled and cut her off. "No, counselor, we didn't."

Alex ran her hand through her hair and breathed a sigh of relief. She pushed herself into a sitting position as she pulled the robe closed, resting against the headboard. Last night's events suddenly came back to her and she groaned again, closing her eyes from embarrassment.

"What's wrong Alex?" Olivia turned to face her.

"Nothing really, just remembering last night, or at least, some of last night. Is Elliot on the couch and did I really throw up?" Alex couldn't look at her so she busied herself with tracing the pattern on the comforter.

"Yes, Elliot is on the couch and you did really throw up last night." Olivia answered her.

"Oh gosh Liv, I am sorry. Is there anything else I did last night that was stupid that I don't remember?" She closed her eyes, not really wanting to know the answer but hoping it wasn't something so stupid she couldn't talk her way out of it.

"Nah, nothing stupid." Olivia smiled at her. "But you did tell me that you loved me." She challenged, purposely leaving out the fact that Alex had also kissed her.

Alex went white. "Oh?" A blush crept up her neck, making her face hot.

"Yeah, but you were really drunk, so…" Olivia trailed off and Alex sighed, relieved. "If you want to get cleaned up there is an extra toothbrush in the cabinet and towels are in the closet. I'll find you some clothes to wear, okay?"

Alex watched as Olivia got out of bed, noticing her ribbed tank top and lack of pants. She studied her tanned legs and boy-cut panties as Olivia went over to the dresser and started pulling clothes out. Olivia turned around to find Alex staring at her.

"Uh, here," Olivia walked back towards the bed and placed the clothes down next to Alex who still didn't budge. "You see something you like counselor?"

Olivia gave her a cocky grin as Alex finally looked up at her. Once again, Alex blushed and looked away. Olivia continued to stand there until Alex moved from under the covers and stood. She grabbed the clothes and pushed past Olivia without another word, too embarrassed to say anything back. Once inside the bathroom Alex leaned against the door, letting out the breath she was holding before going over and starting the shower.

Olivia walked out into the living room, expecting to see Elliot but finding folded sheets and a note. She picked up the note and read it.

_Hey Liv, thanks for the couch last night. I went to see if I could work things out with Kathy. I'll call you later to see how things went last night with Alex. –El_

Olivia crumbled up the note and threw it in the trashcan as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast. She turned some music on and pulled the pancake mix out of the cupboard.

Alex looked around the shower for the conditioner. _You_ _can not tell me…I can always not use it_. She ran her hand through her hair, the knots pulled on her scalp. _Shit_. "Liv!" Alex screamed, hoping Olivia would hear her. She waited a few minutes before calling out again. "Liv! Come here please!"

Alex turned the shower off and waited. When no one came she stepped out of the shower and pulled the towel around her, drying herself off. On tip-toes she made her way to the bathroom door. Opening it, she looked out, searching for signs of life. Alex could hear the music coming from the kitchen. She sighed and hoped Elliot was no longer there. Alex tip-toed slowly down the hall, making sure Elliot was not in the living room before she walked through it towards the kitchen. She pulled the towel tighter around her body as she stepped into the kitchen, spotting Olivia, still only wearing her tank top and underwear, by the stove.

"Liv?" Alex called, getting the detectives attention finally.

Olivia turned to find Alex standing in the kitchen in only a bright blue towel. She gulped and let her eyes travel the length of Alex's body before looking her in the eyes. Alex's hair dripped onto her shoulders, leaving little drops of water there. Olivia couldn't find her voice; she simply stared at the blonde, taking in the sight. Alex grinned at Olivia's blatant ogling.

"See something you like, detective?" Alex challenged Olivia's earlier accusations.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked away. "Um, did you need something?" She turned back to the stove.

"Oh, uh, the conditioner?" Alex looked down. "Would you happen to have any?"

"It's um, in the closet, sorry." Olivia flipped the pancakes again, trying hard not to look at Alex.

"Thanks." Alex replied, halfheartedly, before sauntering back towards the bathroom.

Once Alex disappeared, Olivia rested her elbows on the counter and put her head in her hands. _God, why are you doing this to me?_ She thought to herself before rubbing her eyes and sighing deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Time

Disclaimer: Dick owns the characters :( Sad. Joe Nichols owns the song...again. I own the story and the other random characters that pop up.

Summary: A/O. Alex, once again, has trouble holding her liquor. Rated M at the end.

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be soon (and longer!) I promise :) Thanks so much for the awesome feedback and don't worry, there is definately more to come!

------

"Hey counselor." Elliot smiled as Alex walked through the precinct doors and up to the detective's adjoining desks.

Olivia looked up from her paper work and blushed, seeing Alex's intent stare directed at her. Olivia smiled and nodded towards Alex before pulling on the collar of her shirt, feeling the heat creep up.

"Good afternoon detectives." Alex threw a file down on Elliot's desk. "Personal delivery from yours truly."

Elliot opened up the blue papers. "Court witness?" He skimmed the contents.

"Yep." Alex settled herself on the edge of Olivia's desk, placing her hand down next to Olivia's. "Adrienne Mackay. Her trial is at 10 a.m. Monday morning. Thank God for the weekend." Alex grinned and crossed her arms.

Elliot laughed and looked over at his partner who had yet to say anything since Alex entered the room. "I know what you mean. Hey, we're about to head out, you wanna go out for drinks with us tonight? I mean, as long as you promise to drink what you were drinking last weekend." He winked at her before standing up and moving over to his locker.

Alex blushed and looked at Olivia. "Very funny Stabler. Let me just go take my stuff back to the office and I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Olivia watched as Alex swayed out of the squad room before standing up and walking over to her locker.

"You're welcome." Elliot said smugly as he closed his locker and went to turn the light off by his desk.

"Excuse me?" Olivia turned, eyeing Elliot.

"You're welcome. I mean, I'm doing you a favor so I think I deserve a thank you." Elliot crossed his arms, challenging her to deny it.

"A favor?" She tugged on her leather jacket before closing her locker and walking towards him.

"Inviting Alex." He leaned in closer so no one else would hear. "I know you like her and you can't really deny it, sorry." He smiled at her dumbfounded expression before walking towards the doors.

Olivia grumbled and turned her light off before stalking in his direction. Once she stepped on the pavement she spotted Alex standing next to Fin, laughing, and her heart skipped a beat. _Yeah, I have it bad and there is no denying it_. Sighing, Olivia walked up to them.

"Hello pretty." Alex grinned as Olivia walked up. "You ready?"

Olivia, shocked at Alex's boldness, could only nod before following in the direction her fellow detectives took. They walked a few blocks to the bar which was still pretty quiet considering it was only 8 yet. As she sat down, her leg brushed against Alex's, immediately feeling the electricity spark.

Elliot's voice brought her back to reality. "I'll go put in the order, what does everyone want?"

"Tequila." Alex was the first to respond. Olivia gave her a sideways glance before looking back to Elliot.

"Beer." She responded before pulling her jacket off and throwing it over the back of the chair, making herself comfortable.

-----

_**She said I'm going out with my girl friends**_

"Go, go, go, go!" The crowd around her roared as she downed the five Jell-O shooters placed on the bar in front of her. She threw her head back as they cheered when she slammed the last shot down on the bar. Laughing, Alex made her way back to their appointed table.

"Having fun?" Olivia asked as Alex slid onto the stool.

"So much fun!" Alex used the table to steady herself and turn towards Olivia. "I just wish you would join in." By this time Alex's shoes had found themselves forgotten under the table, along with her blazer which was haphazardly strewn across the back of the stool. "It is sooooooooo hot!"

Olivia watched as Alex, instead of simply putting her hair up, started pulling her shirt off, revealing a tiny tank top. The shirt ended up on the floor next to the blue pumps she had worn to work that day. The only thing left was the tiny white tank top and her black capri dress pants. Alex stood on tip toes and ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh my God! I love this song! Please dance with me?" Before Olivia could answer Alex had pulled her off the stool and onto a small space of dance floor.

"Al, I don't dance." Olivia stood there as Alex danced around her.

"Yes, you do!" She grabbed Olivia's hands, making her move with her.

John walked up to the pair with two shots in his hands. "Hey girls." Olivia welcomed the interruption as Alex stopped dancing wildly in front of her. "Here," He handed a shot to Olivia and leaned in closer to be heard. "Loosen up, it's not like we all don't already know." Ignoring the look of shock on Olivia's face he handed the other shot to Alex who downed it immediately.

Olivia could feel the shot working as she watched John walk away. Olivia turned back to see that a girl had approached Alex and was now attempting to grind against her. Olivia's mind was foggy as she approached Alex, grabbing her arm. Alex turned towards her and smiled.

"Sorry, but I think I am going to have to cut in here." The girl flashed Olivia a dirty look before turning to someone else. Alex raised her eyebrows as Olivia turned Alex to face her, holding onto her hips. Olivia started moving up against her and Alex threw her arms around Olivia's neck.

------

"But Liviaaaaaaaaaa!" Alex protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, no, you have to put them on! You'll get hurt by glass!" Olivia stumbled out of the bar towards Alex, holding most of Alex's clothes and her shoes in her arms.

_**She might come home in a table cloth**_

"Fine!" Alex huffed over towards Olivia and stepped into the blue shoes. Alex giggled as they both stumbled, trying to stand up straight. "Oh, wow, I am so super drunk!" Alex exclaimed, attempting to walk towards the curb to hail a cab.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Elliot walked out of the bar, Fin and John in tow. He watched as Olivia tried to hail a cab and fell over, bringing Alex down with her. The pair sat on the curb laughing as Fin went to stand next to them. "I'll get you a cab."

He waved his hand in the air as a cab approached. When the cab had pulled over, he opened the door and helped Fin put Olivia and Alex into the cab. Elliot handed the cabbie money and told him Olivia's address. Once they started down the street Elliot looked back at John and Fin and shook his head.

----

"Oomph!" Olivia ran into the side table in her attempt to turn the light on. She blinked at the brightness once she managed to flick the switch up.

Alex stood in the doorway still, leaning against the door frame. As Olivia dropped Alex's clothes onto the floor, Alex stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind her. Alex crooked her finger at Olivia, beckoning her. As Olivia reached her, Alex grabbed Olivia's belt loops, pulling her in. She kissed Olivia hard, causing Olivia to slam her back up against the closed door. The kiss was heated and frenzied as Alex held her as close as humanly possible. She could taste the alcohol in Olivia's mouth as her tongue darted in and out.

"Liv…couch?" Alex breathed, breaking the kiss. She highly doubted they would make it to the bedroom and was relieved when Olivia nodded.

Alex kept her eyes on Olivia as she undressed on her way over; her shirt and bra ending up halfway across the room. By the time they reached the couch, Olivia had completely rid herself of her clothes. Alex gently pushed her, causing her to fall back down onto the couch. Olivia watched as Alex stripped in front of her. When she was finished, Alex climbed on top of Olivia, who placed her hands on Alex's hips, guiding her down. They situated themselves so that Alex's sex pushed onto Olivia's. Olivia kissed her as they moved together. Shortly after, they both exploded, holding onto each other tightly. Alex looked into Olivia's eyes as Olivia moved them so they could lay down, keeping Alex on top, covering Olivia. The sound of Olivia's heartbeat and gentle breathing lulled Alex to sleep. Once Olivia heard the heavy breathing of Alex, she finally let herself drift off as well.

_**Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost**_


	3. Chapter 3

Time

Disclaimer: Dick owns the characters :( Still. Doug Stone owns the song. I own the story and all of the random characters (victims) I made up!

Summary: A/O. Alex helps figure out a case.

Author's Notes: Okay so I told you this chapter would be longer, but, it's not really. However, I am posting it just minutes after the other one, so technically that makes up for it, right? Thanks again for the feedback :) Keep it coming!

------

_**And I watch you in the fluorescent glare**_

Alex swung open the station doors and sauntered over to Munch, dropping a file down onto his desk and sliding into the chair he had pulled over for her. She pulled her glasses down, resting them on the tip of her nose as she looked over at the detective next to her and watched him open the file and skim it.

"Are you any closer to wrapping this one up?" Alex asked, returning her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"I think we have some solid leads. Going to check out the babysitter in a few minutes; probably bringing him in for questioning. You gunna be here in about a half an hour?" Munch closed the file and stood.

"I can be, but I have court at 10. Call me if you need a warrant for anything, otherwise I'll see you in a bit." Alex stood and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

For the first time since she had been there, she looked over at Olivia's desk. Alex watched the detective twirl a few strands of her short brown hair in her fingers as she focused on a file in front of her. She stared as Olivia bit her lip and furrowed her brow, obviously concentrating hard. Alex smiled as Olivia straightened her back, rubbing an obviously sore spot. She thought back to Friday night, wondering if Olivia was still sore from sleeping all night on the couch in the same position.

"Alex." Cragen called out, causing Alex and Olivia's heads to snap towards the voice.

Alex turned crimson at the intrusion, and she saw Olivia look at her out of the corner of her eye. Composing herself she walked over to Cragen's office and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Behind her, Olivia and Elliot got up and walked out of the precinct, leaving the room nearly empty.

"You needed to see me?" Alex asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to be notified." Cragen started, coming around to lean against the front of his desk, facing Alex. "We think we have a serial kidnapper on our hands. We're probably going to need a lot of your help the next few days for search warrants and during interrogation."

"Sure. Do you have any leads as to who could be doing this?" Alex took her glasses off.

"Munch just went to check out the babysitter of the latest one. But, I don't think it's him. He can't be linked to any of the other cases." Cragen offered her a Twizzler.

Alex shook her head. "How many other cases has there been and what happened to the other girls?"

"Five. And that's the thing; the ransom has gone smoothly every time. We have yet to catch him, even on the drop, even with our best surrounding the area. We always seem to catch the wrong guy. The only thing that connects the cases is that they are all girls, age 5 and their parents are rich." He put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

"Okay, well, the minute you have someone, call me, I'll see what I can do." She smiled at Cragen, who nodded in her direction, before turning and walking out of the precinct.

-----

"You want to do something tonight?" Alex turned towards the detective as they walked out of the courthouse after Alex's case.

"You know…I'm not really sure, I have…this case is really intense Alex." Olivia rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, of course, I know. Well, the offer still stands if you want to head over when you are done there." Alex continued walking out of the courthouse with Olivia, stepping outside and walking over to the curb, hailing a cab.

"Yeah…maybe. Thanks." Olivia stood there.

"You okay Liv? You seem…" Alex tried to find the right word. "Distant." She bit her lip as she waited for Olivia's response.

"Alex…I'm fine. Sorry, I gotta go, okay? I'll call you later." Alex frowned as Olivia turned from her.

"Okay. Later." Alex mumbled to a retreating Olivia before turning her attention to the cab.

She slid into the backseat and gave the cabbie her address and closed the door. Leaning against the seat she took a deep breath and held it, closing her eyes as the cab pulled out into traffic. _At least I get to leave early today_, she thought, taking her glasses off.

_**Some things just don't show through tailored tweeds**_

----

Alex entered the room and stood silently by the door, holding coffee, as she listened to Cragen.

"So we got nothing from the babysitter. Munch, Fin, I want you to go back to the victims' houses and get as much information as you can from the parents. I want everything, where they shop, where they eat, where they went to high school, their doctors, everything. He still has girl number 6 and this is when we want to catch him, figure him out before the drop. Elliot and Olivia, I want you to go through all six reports and look for anything consistent. Anything besides the fact that the parents are rich and they are all five-year-old girls. And see if we can't figure out why we haven't gotten a ransom call yet for the latest girl." Cragen paced back and forth in front of his team.

When they dispersed Alex walked over to Olivia's desk and put the coffee down. She stood awkwardly there as she waited for Olivia to acknowledge her.

"Thank you." Olivia accepted the coffee, looking up at her.

"You're welcome. I thought, that with the case and everything, that you might need it." Alex nervously clasped her hands in front of her, looking at the cup.

Olivia smiled at her, before reaching over and pulling a chair up for Alex to sit. She nodded towards the chair and watched as Alex sat down.

"You busy today?" Olivia turned towards her.

"Nope, no court today and the only case I have is this one, which really isn't a case for me yet. So no, not busy." Alex rattled off.

Olivia gave her a small smile. "You wanna help look at these cases?" She motioned towards the stack between her and Elliot's desks.

Alex nodded. "Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway." She took the file from Olivia's hand and opened it, looking over the little girl's picture. "Annabelle is a pretty name."

"Yeah, it is. I have a Leah." Olivia took a sip of her coffee and stood. "You know, we've been looking at these for a couple days now, let's try something else."

Olivia moved over to the dry erase board and picked up a marker. She began writing the girls' names down the side. Elliot handed her the girls' pictures so she could tape them next to their names.

"Okay so, witnesses, say that they saw a civic driving away from the drop point. Sometimes blue, sometimes black and sometimes grey, but always a civic. Which, of course, is one of the most generic cars out there. No one saw the person driving and no one noticed a license plate. The drops were always made after dark and the girls were always left in a suitcase on the corner. Ransom money was always wired to a bank in the Caiman Islands. Anything else?"

"Also, the pick up person was made to throw away their cell phone and pick up another one, then ride around in a taxi for blocks. When they got close to the original drop site they were made to change directions and go to a different one, where the police were not at." Elliot offered.

"Which is how he keeps getting away with all of this." Olivia sighed and sat back down at her desk, she looked over to Alex who was still staring at the board.

"You know, the pre-paid cell phone was always sitting in the taxi before the pick up person entered but the taxi driver can never remember what the man before looked like." Elliot scratched his head. "Which could mean…"

"That the taxi driver, or drivers, could be in on it." Olivia finished for him. He nodded at her, glad they were on the same page.

"Can I borrow that marker?" Alex asked suddenly.

Olivia turned towards her, handing her the marker. She watched as Alex walked up to the board. Alex uncapped the marker and began writing letters on the board, above the information.

"What's up Alex?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I think, I could be wrong, but I think it's an anagram." Alex finished writing, and looking back towards the detectives. "See?" She nodded towards the board.

Olivia stood and walked around the desks towards the board where Alex was standing.

"Leah, Annabelle, Hali, Yori, Lainey, and Abrianna spell out Lahyla. I mean, I guess it could spell anything, but Lahyla is the only logical name, and it's the order he kidnapped them in." She turned to look at everyone staring at her and became flustered. "Or, that could just not mean anything, I don't know, I'm just a lawyer." She turned and went back to sit down at her seat.

"No, Alex, I think, you might be on to something. Even if it's not the answer, it's something we haven't tried yet." Olivia smiled at Alex before looking back at the board, dumbfounded.

"I think I figured out the reason why there hasn't been a ransom yet." Everyone looked as Cragen came to stand behind Olivia, staring up at the board. "He doesn't need one. If Alex is right, Abrianna completes the puzzle. He might not want to give her up." Cragen shook his head.

"So we have to find this bastard. Lahyla is a pretty unusual name. We can search the database and hopefully figure it out." Elliot typed the name into the search as Olivia leaned over to see.

"Lahyla Jacoby. Kidnapped 2002 by an unknown assailant." Olivia read from the screen. "Who are her parents? Did they ever find the girl?"

"They never found her, it's a cold case. Her parents are Clark Jacoby and Faith Hendricks. Apparently they got a divorce a year after Lahyla was kidnapped." Elliot answered her.

"Do we have enough for a search warrant once we find this man, Alex?" Cragen turned towards Alex, who was still sitting in the chair beside Olivia's desk.

"No, but if you can somehow connect him to the six kidnappings, I can call in a favor." Alex offered.

"Run their names through the search, see if anything comes up. I'll call Munch and Fin and tell them to ask the victims' parents if they have ever heard of that name." Cragen walked back to his office and closed the door.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair and came back around, sitting down at her desk, looking through the files again. Elliot punched the names into the computer.

"Clark Jacoby is an OBGYN, so says Beth Israel's website. I can't find anything on Faith Hendricks though." Elliot looked over to Alex.

"It's a stretch but Clark could have been the doctor who delivered those little girls." Alex stood. "Have Cragen call me when he gets proof of that. I'll go start the paperwork."

Alex exited the precinct and got to the sidewalk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and stood facing Olivia.

Olivia looked into her eyes. "Look…I'm sorry I am being so…difficult. I know we have a lot of things to figure out and we need to talk, especially about Friday." She looked down. "I just, really, want to figure this case out first, okay?"

Alex lifted her hand and touched Olivia's arm. "Of course."

She nodded and put her hand out, flagging down the taxi that was coming towards her. Olivia watched as she slid into the taxi, closed the door and rolled down the window. Olivia walked towards the taxi and bent down to talk through the window.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" Olivia looked at Alex.

Alex nodded. "Sure."

Olivia stepped back as the taxi moved away from the curb and into traffic. She watched as the taxi made its way down the road. She stayed there until she could no longer see it before turning and walking back into the precinct.

_**It's you in a different light**_


	4. Chapter 4

Time

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything but the story and the random characters I made up. Such is life.

Summary: A/O. Alex continues to help with the investigation.

Author's Notes: Sorry so short, I haven't had much time to write! Please review so I know at least someone reads it ;-) Thanks for all of the previous reviews, you are all awesome!

----

"All six of them confirmed Clark Jacoby was their OBGYN. Munch and Fin are on their way back here. Someone call Alex?" Cragen had come out of his office. He looked at Olivia and nodded.

Olivia turned and picked up her phone, dialing the familiar number. She heard Alex answer.

"Cabot." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, we just got the call that Jacoby was their OBGYN. Do you think you can get us a warrant?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it signed and I'll meet you outside of his apartment. Don't go in without me." She smiled at Alex's firm words.

"Promise to wait for you." Olivia reassured her before hanging up and turning towards Elliot. "You ready? We've got the warrant but have strict orders to wait for Cabot before entering."

Elliot nodded and stood, following Olivia out of the precinct. Olivia slid into the passenger side as Elliot sat behind the wheel. They started into traffic and Elliot looked over at Olivia, noticing her far off look.

"Wanna talk about it?" He turned his attention back to the road.

"About what?" Olivia continued to look out of the window.

"You and Alex. And whatever is keeping your thoughts preoccupied." He put his blinker on, glancing at her again.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. I've been working on this case so hard that we haven't gotten to talk about anything." She turned to look at him. "But I haven't been thinking about this case as much as I'd like to because I've been preoccupied thinking about what I am going to say to her." She shook her head.

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "Well hopefully this case will be over tonight. Then you two can talk about whatever happened on Friday night." He smirked.

"Shut up." She joked, punching him in the leg.

He laughed. "No, really though, I think you two are good for each other." He brought the car to a stop outside of Clark Jacoby's apartment.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled over at him before looking out the window again. "Alex should be here soon."

He spotted the familiar blonde walking towards their car. Turning off the cruiser, he opened his door, stepping out. Olivia noticed his actions and followed suite, shutting the door behind her. Elliot nodded towards Alex, then Olivia, before heading up the steps that led to Clark's apartment door. He knocked a few times.

"Clark Jacoby? Police, open up." Elliot had his hand on his gun.

Olivia tried, banging harder on the door. "Police, open the door!"

Hearing the commotion, a tall scruffy man appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Can I help you?"

Alex looked down at him. "We're looking for Clark Jacoby. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, he moved out early this morning." The man eyed them suspiciously. "I'm the landlord, who are you?"

"We're the police." Olivia answered, annoyed.

"Well in that case, before you bust the door down, let me just give you the extra key." He unhooked the key ring from his pants, searching through various keys.

Olivia started down the stairs towards him. Once he found the key, he handed it to her and followed her back up the steps. Olivia used the key to open the front door before handing it back to the man.

"What did he do?" The man asked as they entered the apartment.

"Kidnapped six girls." Alex hastily replied and handed over the search warrant.

She stood by the door with the man as the detectives looked through the rooms.

"Olivia!" Elliot called from a bedroom.

Olivia walked over to where Elliot stood. She gasped when she saw. The room was painted pink, with ballet slippers painted along the border. The bed had a purple comforter and the floor was littered with toys. She felt a presence behind her and turned around, seeing the face of a bewildered Alex.

"Jesus, he really was going to keep her." Alex shook her head in disbelief.

"Looks that way." Olivia nodded before turning back to survey the room again.

"I'll call forensics, get them to dust for fingerprints and see if they can't find any DNA to see if Abrianna was here." Elliot pushed past them on his way out.

Olivia turned to the landlord. "Do you know where he went?"

"No, just that he paid to back out of his lease early and left before 6 this morning." The landlord shrugged before walking out of the apartment.

Olivia shook her head. "Damn it, he could be long gone by now."

She put gloves on and walked over to the desk, looking through papers. A post-it with an address stuck out as she pushed the papers around. Picking it up, she looked at it, trying to figure out what it said.

"Garland?" She uttered, confused, to no one in particular.

"The city in Texas or the stuff you put up at Christmas?" Olivia turned at the intrusion. She'd forgotten all about Alex.

"What did you say?" Olivia looked questioningly at Alex who had moved so she was standing next to her. Alex plucked the post-it out of Olivia's hand.

She looked at it for a moment. "Texas. I am pretty sure this is an address in Texas."

Olivia glanced at her, once again amazed at her brilliance in this case. When Alex looked up Olivia gave her a lopsided grin. Alex handed the post-it back.

"How do you know that?" Olivia continued to watch her as Alex walked towards the middle of the apartment.

"I used to live there." Alex shrugged, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Olivia smiled at her before taking her cell phone out.

CSU showed up, entering the apartment and nodding towards Alex and Olivia. Alex nodded back and started walking out the door, followed closely behind by Olivia.

"Hey, I think I know where he went." Olivia talked into the phone. "Texas. Yeah, we found an address; Alex says it's a place in Texas. No, she used to live there. Okay, we'll see you in a few."

Olivia closed her cell, pushing it into her pocket. Looking around she spotted Alex, standing by the squad car. Olivia walked over, putting a hand on her back when she reached her. Alex's hair blew softly in the wind as she turned to look at Olivia, tears in her eyes.

"Woah, Alex, what's wrong?" Concern flooded her face.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing." She turned away again.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Olivia assured, assuming that was why Alex was upset. She rubbed her back. "Hey, let's go, Cragen wants us back at the station."

Olivia reached down and opened the passenger side door, waiting for Alex to slip in before she shut it. She walked around to her side of the car before looking around for Elliot. She spotted him a few feet away, talking to another cop.

"El!" She called, waving her hand to get his attention.

"What's up?" He turned in her direction.

"We found an address, I am going back to the station and I'm taking Alex with me." She opened her door.

"Okay, I'll stay here, see what else we find. I'll call someone for a car later. See ya!" He waved before turning his attention back to the cop in front of him.

Olivia slid into the car and looked over at Alex before turning the key. Alex's head was resting against the head rest and her eyes were closed. Olivia reached out her hand to place it on top of Alex's. Alex didn't open her eyes but entwined her fingers with Olivia's. They rode the rest of the way back to the station in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Time

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything but the story and the random characters I made up.

Summary: A/O. Alex continues to help with the investigation and reveals a buried secret

Author's Notes: I think this is slowly turning into AU since I am obviously making up Alex's past in this chapter. I left out the time span of Alex living in Texas since I don't have time to see if they have ever said anything about her whereabouts in the past, maybe later. I hope you like it nonetheless! Thank you for all the great feedback so far!!!

----

"Olivia, Alex," Cragen started as the women walked through the precinct doors. He met them before they had a chance to walk very far. He handed them two printed pieces of paper and looked between the two expectantly.

"Uh?" Olivia read the paper carefully.

"We're going to Texas?" Alex looked at him, confused.

"Yep. We decided to send you along Alex since you seem to be more in tune with this case than my detectives." He looked pointedly at Olivia who averted her eyes.

"Oh." Alex replied softly before folding the electronic boarding pass.

"So our flight leaves in two hours, how exactly is this going to work out?" Olivia shoved her free hand into her pocket, waiting for Cragen to explain.

"Well the plan is that the two of you fly out tonight and get a feel for the area. Then tomorrow have Alex go check out schools, see which one Abrianna is in. Local law enforcement will meet you to pick up Clark once the girl is safe with Alex. Pull her out as soon as you find her. Any questions?" He looked from Alex to Olivia.

"Um, as far as our detectives go, am I going alone?" Olivia turned to Alex, giving an apologetic smile.

"No, Elliot will be joining you, it's his case too." Cragen straightened his shirt.

"What about my job?" Alex asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, Branch gave the authority. You're going as a guardian ad litem for Abrianna. Anything else?" He looked at Alex expectantly.

She shook her head. "Go in, pick up the girl, keep her safe." Alex confirmed.

Cragen gave the women a small smile and nodded. "Good luck, call me daily to give me updates."

Cragen started walking back towards his office. Olivia turned to Alex, expecting the lawyer to say something. Instead, Alex turned and started back out of the precinct. Olivia followed, walking a step behind her until they reached the curb.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asked, wondering what was wrong with Alex since this morning in the Jacoby apartment.

Alex nodded. "I'm fine Olivia. Just going home to pack, we have a plane to catch in two hours." Her arm reached out to catch a cab.

"Can I go with you? Then we can go back to my place and I'll call Elliot to pick us up on his way to the airport?" Olivia grasped at straws, something was definitely bothering Alex.

"If you would like to." She turned, looking into Olivia's pleading eyes and sighed. "I guess it would make more sense."

Olivia grinned and Alex gave her a small smile as they climbed into the cab. Alex gave the cab driver her address as Olivia closed the door. Alex watched out the window the whole ride as Olivia watched her.

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

----

"You girls ready?" Elliot asked as Olivia opened the door to her apartment.

"Yep!" She moved back to let him enter.

Alex was sitting on the couch, clutching her bag on her lap. Elliot caught Olivia's eyes and nodded towards Alex. Olivia shrugged at his obvious question and walked over to where Alex was sitting. Elliot picked up Olivia's bag but stayed back from the pair.

"You ready?" Olivia asked, standing over Alex.

Alex nodded and let Elliot grab her bag. Elliot escorted Alex out door as Olivia grabbed their boarding passes off of the counter and locked her apartment. He threw their bags into the trunk once they got to the car. Olivia and Alex were already seated by the time Elliot settled down into his seat. He looked to make sure they had their seatbelts on before moving out into traffic, heading towards the airport. They sat quietly for a while until Olivia turned in her seat to face Alex in the back.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Olivia eyed Alex.

Alex kept looking out the window. "It'll be hot in Texas."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She turned back around, acknowledging the fact that Alex didn't seem to want to make conversation.

-----

Once seated in the plane, Olivia turned to Alex who was by the window.

"I've never been to Texas." She watched Alex nod.

"Me either." Elliot chimed in, trying to get Alex to talk. When she didn't he sighed, looking at Olivia who just shrugged.

"So, El, how are things with Kathy?" Olivia turned to face Elliot.

"They're great. We haven't fought in a week at least! Actually, we're going to try to have a barbeque in a few weeks, you're coming right?" Elliot smiled at her attempt to make conversation.

"Of course, I miss your crazy kids." Olivia laughed.

"They miss you too, they were just asking about you the other day. Kathy suggested that you come over next weekend for dinner." He pulled the in-flight magazine out of the back of the seat in front of him.

"I'll see what I can do. That would be nice." Olivia smiled and pulled her magazine out as well. She glanced at Alex out of the corner of her eye; she was still staring out of the window.

When they reached maximum altitude, Olivia pulled some cards out of her bag. She turned to Alex.

"Wanna play?" Olivia held the cards out to Alex.

"No, it's okay, you and Elliot play. I am kind of tired." Alex leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Olivia, trying not to be frustrated, turned towards Elliot.

"Play cards with me?" She pouted.

"Sure." He smiled at her and shook his head.

-----

It was 11 p.m. when they finally got to the hotel. Elliot carried their bags in as Olivia and Alex followed behind him. He walked up to the counter, putting the bags down and pulling out his I.D.

"Stabler." The police department had booked the room under his name just in case.

The receptionist smiled. "Here you go."

She handed him three key cards as he put his I.D away. He took them and handed them over to Olivia before picking their luggage back up. They rode the elevator in silence to the third floor. When they made it to their room, Olivia used the key card to open the door, letting Alex and Elliot in before entering. Elliot put their bags on one of the beds and moved over to the other.

"Looks like you two are sharing a bed." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia looked over at Alex before responding. Alex blushed and moved over to her bag, opening it. Olivia looked at Elliot who shuffled uncomfortably and nodded.

"I can sleep with Elliot if you aren't okay with that Alex." Olivia said softly.

"Don't be silly, we've slept in the same bed before, I am okay with it." Alex looked at her briefly before taking her pajamas into the bathroom and locking the door.

Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Elliot walked across the room and sat next to her, placing his hand on her back.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Olivia nodded. "I just wish…she would tell me what is wrong."

"I know." He rubbed her back.

They heard a sob coming from the bathroom. Olivia sat up, looking at Elliot. He just stared back, waiting for her to move. Olivia got up and moved to the bathroom door. She knocked softly.

"You okay Al?" Olivia leaned up against the door.

The sobbing got louder. Olivia looked back to Elliot who motioned towards the room door before getting up and heading outside.

"Can I come in?" Olivia tested the handle, it was locked. She spoke again, softly. "Unlock the door, please Al."

When she heard the click, Olivia slowly opened the bathroom door. Once inside she saw Alex, sitting on the floor against the wall, clad in only her underwear. Olivia was reminded of the first night they slept in the same bed together. She quietly closed the door and knelt down to Alex who had her body drawn up into a ball. She began to rub the blonde's back.

"Shhh, it's okay Al." Olivia kissed her head, letting her lips linger in her hair for a few moments.

"It's not okay." Alex sobbed.

"You wanna talk to me about it sweetie?" Olivia brushed her hands through Alex's hair.

"You won't like me anymore." Alex whispered into her folded arms.

"Nothing you tell me will make me like you any less Alex. I promise." The confession almost broke Olivia's heart.

Alex looked up, tears stained her cheeks. "You promise?"

Olivia gave Alex a smile and nodded. "I promise."

Alex looked back down. "I never wanted to come back here."

"Why?" Olivia rubbed the blondes' back again.

"I was raped here." Her voice came out, barely audible.

Olivia, shocked at the revelation, pulled Alex into her arms. Olivia held her tight, burying her face into Alex's shoulder.

"And when I got pregnant, he beat me until I lost the baby." Alex started sobbing again.

Olivia held onto her, letting her cry. When the sobbing stopped, Olivia pulled back to look at Alex. She brushed the hair from her face, exposing Alex's red, teary eyes. Olivia wiped a tear from Alex's cheek that spilled over. When she sniffled, Olivia moved to get some toilet paper, handing it to Alex for her to blow her nose.

"Hey Al?" Olivia moved back to face Alex, trying to look into her eyes.

"Yeah?" Alex looked back at Olivia, fear present in her eyes.

"I still like you." Olivia smiled, biting her lip.

Alex let a small laugh erupt. "I'm glad, even though this is the second time you've found me on the floor of a bathroom half naked." She wiped her tears.

Olivia laughed. "So many things to say to that…"

Alex swatted her arm before attempting to stand up. Her legs cramped and Olivia put her hand under Alex's elbow, helping her.

"How about you get dressed and I will change and go find Elliot." Olivia nodded towards the room.

"You kicked Elliot out?" Alex laughed, wiping her nose again.

"No! He just left on his own." Olivia shook her head before exiting the bathroom.

----

Ten minutes later, Olivia entered the room with Elliot in tow. Alex was sitting in the bed, under the covers, watching the news.

"Hey, feeling better?" Elliot asked, walking past her bed to get to his.

Alex nodded, looking at Olivia, who shook her head, letting Alex know that she didn't tell him anything. "Much better thanks to Liv."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed." He grabbed his stuff before entering the bathroom.

Olivia moved over to the bed as Alex turned the t.v. off. She slipped under the covers and rested her head on the pillow, facing Alex. Alex watched her, then clicked the light down until there was just enough for Elliot to be able to get into bed. Alex turned back around to face Olivia and slid back under the covers. Once Alex rested her head on the pillow, Olivia opened her eyes. Alex reached for Olivia's hand, pulling it out of the covers and entwining their fingers.

"Thank you." Alex kissed Olivia's knuckles.

"For what?" Olivia questioned.

"For talking to me tonight, for still liking me." Alex scooted a little closer.

"You don't need to thank me for that but you are welcome." Olivia whispered.

Olivia closed the distance and kissed her, softly on the lips. When they pulled back, Alex smiled pulling Olivia's hand closer to her.

"Night, Livia." Alex whispered.

"Night Lex." Olivia watched as Alex closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep before letting sleep consume her as well.

_**I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life**_

Elliot turned off the shower and dried himself before throwing on a pair of pants and walking out of the bathroom. As he entered the room he looked at the pair on the bed and smiled. _They'll be okay once they get past all buried secrets_, he thought as he slipped into his own bed and clicked off the remaining light.


	6. Chapter 6

Time

Disclaimer: Dick owns the characters still. I own the story and the other people I made up.

Summary: A/O. Olivia, Alex, and Elliot are in Texas

Author's Notes: Sorry this isn't such a great AO shipper chapter, but I wanted to get the case over with. Thank you all again for such great feedback! It makes me write faster ;-)

-----

"How many more are there?" Alex asked Olivia as she slid into the passenger seat of the car.

They had already been to five kindergartens already that day and hadn't had any luck. Elliot had found out from local police where Faith Hendricks lived and was sent with a local cop to stake out her house until Alex and Olivia found the girl. So far, there had been no sign of Clark or Abrianna near Faith's house.

"Three." Olivia moved the car into drive and proceeded out of the schools' parking lot.

"What if we are going about this the wrong way?" Alex slipped off her pink dress sandals and put her feet up on the dashboard.

"What do you mean?" Olivia glanced over at her.

"You know, what if he hasn't even registered her yet? They've only been here for a day, what are the chances?" She took her sunglasses off and put her glasses on to read the address of the next school.

"But there is a possibility that he did. We don't really have anything else to go on. We can just sit outside of her house for days or go after him, but that could put us into a hostage situation, and we don't want that with Abrianna in there. We want the girl home safely." Olivia rolled down the window all the way. _Alex was right, it is hot as hell here_, Olivia thought.

"Turn left at the light. I guess you are right." She looked down at her white dress capris and dark pink tank top. "Do I look motherly to you?"

Olivia looked over at Alex and smirked. "Do you want to look motherly?"

Alex shrugged. "Well I'm supposed to, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Olivia reached over and squeezed her thigh. "You look great."

They pulled into the next parking lot and Olivia parked. Alex brought her feet off of the dashboard to put her sandals on. Olivia looked out the window to the door of the school. She leaned forward as she spotted a man with a hat, holding the hand of a little girl with short blonde hair.

"Alex!" She didn't take her eyes off of them.

Alex followed Olivia's stare. "That's her!" She whispered.

"I think so too, but they obviously cut and colored her hair." Olivia reached for her radio.

Alex sat still in the passenger seat and watched Clark intently until he entered the school. She looked over to Olivia, waiting for her to tell her what to do. Olivia lifted the radio to her lips and pressed the button.

"El, we spotted Jacoby at one of our elementary schools. We're going to wait for him to leave and then Alex is going to grab Abrianna. I'll meet you at the house, wait until he returns and I get there before doing anything, copy?"

Elliots' voice responded. "Copy Liv. Be careful."

Olivia put the radio down on the seat next to her and turned to Alex who had returned to watching the door again.

"Once he exits the parking lot, we'll go inside, you get Abrianna and I'll talk to the teacher and let her know what is going on. Okay?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex nodded, not letting her attention drift from the school doors. They sat in silence until Clark exited the building. Olivia held onto Alex's arm until they could no longer see the tail lights of his car. Once she thought it was safe she looked at Alex and nodded before opening her car door and looking around once more. They briskly walked to the doors of the building and once they arrived, Olivia held the door for Alex to enter. Olivia looked around for the office and once she spotted it, she guided Alex over. The lady sitting behind the desk looked up at their presence. She stood when Olivia pulled out her badge.

"May I help you ladies?" The lady spoke, placing her hands on the desk.

"Olivia Benson, police department." Olivia held her badge high so the lady could clearly see.

"Madeline Harvey, what can I do for you?" Madeline came around the desk towards Olivia and Alex.

"We are here to pick up Abrianna, if you could please tell me where her classroom is?" Olivia put her badge away.

"Who?" Madeline asked, confused.

"The little girl the man just brought in. She might go by the name of Lahyla." Olivia tried to clear it up.

"Oh yes, Lahyla. But I do not think I can let you take her." Madeline shuffled her feet.

"My name is Alexandra Cabot and I am her guardian ad litem and I have a judge order to take her with me. So if you will please give me the room number so I can go get her." Alex handed over the court order.

Madeline opened it and nodded. "Room 5. Make a left at the end of the hallway."

Alex turned and left the room, walking quickly down the hallway and making a left. Once she reached the door numbered five, she opened it and entered. The teacher looked up from across the room, apparently it was nap time.

"May I help you?" She whispered, standing and walking over towards Alex.

"I am here under a court order to pick up Lahyla." Alex searched the room with her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" The teacher shook her head.

"Look, I've already spoken to Mrs. Harvey, please just tell me where she is." Alex looked at her, annoyed.

The lady nodded. "Over there."

She pointed to a corner of the room where a little girl in a green dress was laying on a mat. Alex walked over to the girl who seemed to be sleeping but crying quietly. Alex knelt down, rubbing the girls arm to rouse her from her sleep.

"Abrianna?" Alex asked quietly.

At the sound of her real name the girl woke and turned towards Alex. When she didn't recognize her, Abrianna moved away, curling herself into a ball and wiping her eyes.

"Sweetie, I am here to take you home to your mommy and daddy. My name is Alex." She looked into the girls eyes.

"Really?" The girls' voice came out in a whisper.

"Yes really. I am with the police and tonight we're going to fly back home to New York." Alex moved closer to the girl.

"Can I talk to mommy and daddy?" Abrianna let Alex wrap her arms around her.

"Sure sweetie, when we get out of here we can call mommy and daddy." Alex gave the girl a smile.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Alex pulled the girl off the mat, holding her in her arms.

Alex carried her back down the hall and to the office where Olivia was waiting. She smiled at Olivia as she rubbed Abrianna's back, holding her protectively to her chest. Olivia held the door open for Alex as they exited the building and walked through the parking lot. When they reached the car, Alex opened the back door and put Abrianna in the booster seat they had gotten when Alex remembered the safety rules that morning after going to their first school. Olivia smiled as Alex buckled the girl in and went to close the door.

"Ms. Alex?" Abrianna whispered.

"Yeah sweetie?" Alex bent down to come face to face with the girl.

"You sit back here with me please?" She asked, her lips pouted.

"Of course I will sweetie." Alex shut the girls' door and went over to the other side of the car.

Alex looked at Olivia through the open window apologetically before opening the back door and getting in. She closed the door and kicked off her shoes, sitting cross-legged on the back seat. Abrianna smiled at her when she looked over and Alex smiled back.

"You girls ready?" Olivia asked from the drivers seat.

Alex looked at Abrianna who nodded. "Yep! All ready!"

Olivia pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards their hotel.

"Can we call mommy and daddy now?" Abrianna asked quietly.

"Sure thing." Alex replied. "What's your phone number?"

From the front seat Olivia handed Alex her cell phone. Alex took it, opened it and dialed the numbers that Abrianna told her. She waited as it rang.

"Hello? Hi, this is Alexandra Cabot with the Manhattan DA's office. Yes, Yes, I do have your daughter, she is right here and she would like to talk to you. You're very welcome." Alex smiled as she handed the phone over to Abrianna. "It's your daddy."

"Daddy!" Abrianna squealed when she got the phone. "I miss you too. Ms. Alex is really nice and she says I get to come home tonight. I love you too Daddy. Hi Mommy! I miss you. No, I am okay. They cut my hair and now it is yellow! You promise we can let it grow? Okay mommy I think I have to go, we stopped the car. I love you. I will see you soon."

Abrianna handed the phone back to Alex who closed it, ending the call. Alex put her shoes back on and unbuckled Abrianna.

"Are we here?" Abrianna asked Alex.

"Yep! We're here at the hotel until we can fly back in a couple of hours." Alex smiled at the girl before grabbing her purse and getting out of the car.

She walked over to Abrianna's side and opened the door, lifting the girl from the seat and shutting the door again. She walked over to where Olivia was leaning up against the car and stood in front of her.

"I'll see you girls later." Olivia hugged the both of them, kissing Alex gently on the cheek before pulling away.

"Be careful Liv." Alex bit her lip.

"I will Al, don't worry." Olivia reached out, touching Alex's arm.

Alex wanted to tell her she loved her but stared into her eyes instead, letting the love show for itself. Olivia held the stare until her radio interrupted them.

"What's your ETA Liv?" Elliot's voice came over the radio.

Olivia winked at Alex before reaching through the open window to pick up the radio.

"Ten minutes, I am on my way, just dropped Al and Abrianna off." Olivia spoke into the radio before opening the car door.

She paused before getting back into the car to watch Alex carry Abrianna up the steps to the hotel. Olivia watched them enter the building before driving off to meet Elliot at the Hendricks house.

Alex spotted a café on their way to the elevators and stopped in the lobby. She rubbed Abriannas' back to get her attention.

"Hey Abrianna, you hungry?" Alex asked her.

Abrianna looked over at Alex. "Very hungry! And you can call me Bri, almost everyone does."

Alex smiled at the girl. "Okay Bri, let's go."

Alex walked over to the café and stood in line. "What would you like?"

"Well maybe a sammich. I like peanut butter and jelly." Abrianna grinned at Alex.

Alex nodded. "What about some milk too?"

Abrianna shook her head. "I am lactose in…" She wrinkled her face, trying to remember.

"Intolerant?" Alex asked.

"Yes! Can I have soy milk instead? That's what mommy gives me."

"Sure can." Alex put Abrianna on her feet when it was her turn to order.

"What would you like ma'am?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Could I have a peanut butter and jelly with soy milk and a turkey with mayonnaise, both on wheat bread and bottled water please?" Alex asked, digging in her purse for money.

Once Alex paid and received her food, they sat down at a table in the corner. Abrianna ate more than half of her sandwich quickly, leaving the crust. Alex looked over and stifled a laugh at the little girl who had peanut butter and jelly on her cheeks and a pretty nice size milk mustache.

"What?" Abrianna asked, noticing Alex's laughter.

"Nothing, we just need to clean your face up a little when we are done." Alex winked at the little girl.

Abrianna used her tongue to try to get the peanut butter off, but failed. She gave Alex a large smile at the attempt. Alex returned the smile and finished her sandwich. She got up and took their trash to the trashcan a few feet away. When she turned around, Abrianna was standing behind her.

Alex held out her hand. "You ready to go upstairs?"

Abrianna nodded and took Alex's hand, letting her lead them out of the café. Abrianna pushed the up button once they reached the elevators.

"Which floor? Can I push the button?" Abrianna asked, looking up at Alex.

"Sure you can, number three." Alex responded.

When the elevator came, they entered and Abrianna pushed the 3 button. As the elevator opened on their floor, Alex led Abrianna out towards the room. Once inside the room, Alex closed the door and dropped her purse into the bed.

"Lets go wash your face." She walked over to the bathroom, waiting for Abrianna to follow her.

Once they entered the bathroom, Alex wet a washcloth and wiped Abrianna's face off and handed her the soap so she could wash her hands. When they were finished, Alex moved over to the television, turning it on. Abrianna climbed up onto the bed, kicking her sandals off before crawling up to the pillows. Alex smiled and took her shoes off too. When she found the cartoon channel, Alex sat on the edge of the bed. Abrianna watched her for a minute before crawling over to her and tapping her on the arm.

"Yes Bri?" Alex turned her attention to Abrianna.

"Can I take a nap? I'm tired." Abrianna asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you can, do you want me to leave the TV on for you?" Alex asked, standing and pulling the covers down for Abrianna to get under.

"Yes please." Abrianna climbed under the covers and Alex tucked her in.

Alex moved to turn the light off, not sure what else to do. _I can always take a nap in Elliots' bed_, she thought.

"Alex?" Abrianna whispered once the lights where off.

"Yes sweetie?" Alex moved back over to the bed.

"Would it be okay if you laid here with me?" Abrianna's eyes pleaded.

"If you want me to, I will." Alex smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She slid under the covers and laid down, half sitting, on the other pillow. Once she was settled, Abrianna moved closer, resting her head on Alex's chest. Alex put her arm around the girl and held her close. She listened to Abrianna's slow, steady breathing for a while before drifting off.

_**Past the planets and the stars, leave this lonely world of ours**_


	7. Chapter 7

Time

Disclaimer: You know the drill...Dick owns the characters still. I own the story and the other people I made up (Abrianna). I don't own any of the lyrics either.

Summary: A/O. Olivia, Alex, Abrianna and Elliot are in Texas

Author's Notes: Lots of Alex/Abrianna, some AO! Thanks again for the feedback! I love to know what you think!

----

_**Pessimism's hunger changes everything**_

The slight song playing in the background stirred Alex from her sleep. Trying to sit up, she was weighed down by the child still resting peacefully in her arms. Alex smiled at the young girl who was sucking on her thumb. She leaned a bit, trying to grab her cell phone from the corner of the nightstand. Once she reached it, she flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Cabot" Alex whispered.

"Hey, it's me. Why are you whispering?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry, Abrianna is asleep. What's up?" Alex apologized, glancing at the sleeping girl once more.

"Oh okay. I just wanted to tell you that we finally apprehended Jacoby. We're still at the station filing some papers and he is still in interrogation. We're trying to get his accomplices' out of him." Olivia explained.

"That's great. What time is it?" Alex asked.

"Five-thirty. You girls okay? I think I'm still going to be here for a while but if you need anything I'll leave." Olivia asked, concerned.

"No, we're fine, I will just wake her up her a few, see if she wants to eat something. Where is the ex-wife?" Alex looked down once more to make sure she hadn't woken the girl.

"She's in a holding cell but claims she had no idea of the plan until Jacoby showed up at her door with Abrianna. I don't know if I believe her but we'll see what we finally get out of Jacoby." She explained.

"Oh okay." There was a couple minutes of silence before Alex heard Elliot's voice in the background.

"Hey Al, I have to go but I will call you later, let you know what's going on okay?"

"Okay Liv. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Alex shut her phone and set it beside of her.

Abrianna stirred at the movement of Alex trying to slip her arm out from under the sleeping girl. Alex was still sitting on the edge of the bed when she heard a whimper. Turning around she noticed the wild green eyes of the five year old. Alex stopped and turned towards her.

"Hey Bri, it's me, Alex. You're okay." Alex soothed, reaching her hand out.

Abrianna took Alex's hand and climbed into her lap, resting her head on Alex's chest. She put her thumb back into her mouth and wiped her tears. Alex rocked her, rubbing her back rhythmically.

"What happened sweetheart?" Alex whispered in her ear.

"I didn't know here." Abrianna sniffled out, her speech slurred from her thumb.

"I'm sorry you didn't know where you were. It's okay now though, right? You remember?" Alex pulled back, looking into her eyes.

Abrianna nodded and pulled her thumb out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, hugging her. Alex responded, squeezing the girl back, reassuring her.

"Thank you." Abrianna pulled away and moved over to the middle of the bed, once again interested in the cartoons that had been playing the whole time they were asleep.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked. She stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"A little bit." Abrianna replied, not taking her eyes off the television.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then we can get something to eat, what do you feel like eating?" Alex asked, holding the bathroom door open.

"Nuggets!" Abrianna squealed, finally looking at Alex.

Alex laughed. "Okay! Nuggets it is!"

"Yay!" Abrianna bounced on the bed.

Alex shook her head before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

-----

Alex looked across the table at Abrianna and watched as the little girl made a plane of her nugget; swooping it down into the sauce. She laughed inwardly as Abrianna aggressively bit into her nugget airplane. Alex had been done for a few minutes and was sitting back, watching Abrianna play with her food. Finally Abrianna looked up at Alex, seemingly noticing her for the first time at dinner.

"All done!" Abrianna exclaimed, pulling the toy out of the happy meal. "Now can I have?"

Abrianna batted her eyelashes and Alex nodded. Once Alex gave the okay, Abrianna tore into her toy, squealing as she revealed the prize; a little wind up penguin. She wound it up, sending it bobbing across the table to Alex. Alex laughed, turning the penguin around and sending it back.

"Cute toy Bri." Alex said before shoving the trash into bags, cleaning up.

Alex took the trash to the trashcan and then came and sat back down across from Abrianna. As soon as she sat, her phone started ringing. She checked the caller I.D and glanced at Abrianna before answering.

"Hey Liv." Alex answered.

"Hey, did you girls get dinner?" Olivia asked warmly.

"Yeah, we just finished actually. Abrianna is playing with her toy. How about you guys? How is the case going?" Alex asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Um, it's still going to be a while, they scheduled us a flight out tomorrow morning at nine." Olivia replied.

"But I told her…" Alex started.

"I know, I'm sorry." Olivia cut her off. "We've already talked to her parents; they are okay as long as we get this guy. You want me to tell her?"

"No, I'll tell her." Alex sighed into the phone.

"You okay Al?" Olivia sensed Alex's apprehension.

"Yeah. I'm fine. When are you going to be finished?" Alex asked.

Olivia paused. "I don't know sweetie but I'll wake you up when I get in okay?"

"That late?" Alex cleared her throat.

"Probably. Sorry Al." Olivia felt bad.

"It's okay, it's your job. I want to get him too. Look, I'm going to walk into Wal-Mart to get her some stuff. See you when you get back." Alex looked across the table.

"Okay. See you soon." Olivia hung up the phone.

Alex shoved her phone into her purse and turned to look at Abrianna.

"Hey, honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alex stilled the penguin.

Abrianna nodded and held onto her toy, looking across the table.

"You know how I said we would go home tonight?" Abrianna nodded. "Well, we're still trying to figure out things with the guy who took you. So we're going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to go home."

Abrianna's eyes watered up. "But you said…" She looked away from Alex.

"I know honey and I really wish I could take you to your mommy and daddy tonight but I can't. But I promise we will see them tomorrow okay?" Alex reached across the table.

Abrianna gave Alex a sideways glace. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "I'm really sorry honey and if I could fix it, I would."

Abrianna took Alex's hand and Alex squeezed it.

"Hey, what do you say we go get you some pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow?" Alex asked, taking her hand away and standing up.

"Okay!" Abrianna grabbed her penguin and slid out of the booth.

They walked out of McDonald's and across the parking lot to get to Wal-Mart. Alex held Abrianna's hand, even as they entered the sliding doors in the confines of the store. They walked over to the carts and Alex, finally letting go of Abrianna's hand, pulled one out.

"Can I get in?" Abrianna looked up at Alex, once again batting her eyes.

"Does your mommy let you?" Alex looked at the girl skeptically.

"Mmhmm!" Abrianna nodded earnestly.

"Okay then, if you aren't lying to me, you can." Alex raised her eyebrows.

Abrianna reached up and Alex bent down, lifting the girl into her arms. She put Abrianna into the front seat and straightened her shirt. Once Abrianna was adjusted, Alex steered them towards the girls' department. She weaved the cart in and out of clothes, searching for something for Abrianna to wear.

"That one!" Abrianna pointed towards the dresses.

Alex maneuvered the cart over to where Abrianna was pointing. She stopped in front of a white sun dress, spotted with pastel polka dots.

"This one?" Alex pointed to the dress.

"Yes! Please?" Abrianna pleaded.

"What size do you wear?" Alex asked.

"A four!" Abrianna held up four fingers to emphasize.

"Four it is!" Alex searched the dresses before pulling a four from the rack.

She placed the dress into the cart and turned towards the sleepwear.

"Dora!" Abrianna yelled when they neared the rack.

Alex laughed and moved towards the pajamas. She pulled two outfits from the rack and turned towards Abrianna, holding them out.

"Which one do you like best?" Alex asked.

"That one! The one that looks like a dress." Abrianna answered, pointing.

Alex nodded and put the other back. "You like dresses huh?"

"I love dresses!" Abrianna exclaimed, grinning.

Alex laughed and started steering the cart out of the department. She stopped the cart as they passed the underwear. Alex grabbed a pack off the wall and turned towards Abrianna.

"You like these?" She asked, handing them to her.

"Cool! Days of the week! I never had these ones before." Abrianna nodded and held onto them.

Alex continued pushing the cart, guiding it towards the arts and crafts section.

"Do you like to color?" Alex pulled the cart up to the coloring books.

"I looooooove coloring!" She threw her arms in the air.

"Then let's get a book! We can do some tonight and on the plane tomorrow."

Alex grabbed some crayons and let Abrianna choose a coloring book. When they were done, she pushed the cart to the check out and waited as the lady rang up their stuff.

"Your daughter is so cute." The cashier told Alex as she paid.

"Oh, she's not my daughter, I'm just her guardian." Alex smiled, signing her name.

"My mommy is in New York!" Abrianna gave the lady a big smile.

"Wow, you're pretty far away!" The lady smiled back.

"Yep, but we're going home tomorrow, right Alex?" She looked to Alex for conformation.

"Yep, we are going home tomorrow." Alex smiled at Abrianna and threw the bags into the cart.

She gave the cashier a smile as she pushed the cart towards the doors. She pulled Abrianna out of the seat and set her down. Once she had all the bags, Alex took Abrianna's hand and started out of Wal-Mart. They walked across the parking lots and back to the hotel. Staying mostly in silence, they took the elevator and entered their room. Once inside, Alex dropped the bags down onto a chair before taking her shoes off.

"Alex, can I take a bath?" Abrianna asked, standing by the door.

"Oh sure! You probably haven't had one in a couple days, huh?" Alex smiled, moving over to her.

"Yeah. I'll be stinky soon!" Abrianna exclaimed, taking her shoes off.

Alex laughed, "Maybe!"

Alex grabbed Abrianna's new pajamas and underwear out of the bag before joining her in the bathroom. She placed the items on the counter before turning the water on. She placed her arm under the running water and then plugged the tub. Once the tub was filing up, Alex turned around to unzip the back of Abrianna's dress.

"Did you get the right day?" Abrianna asked Alex, taking off her dress and underwear.

"I brought them all so you can pick it out." Alex tested the water before turning off the faucet.

Alex helped Abrianna into the tub before sitting on the toilet seat next to it. She handed Abrianna the soap and a washcloth. When Abrianna was finished washing herself, she laid on her back in the water.

"I don't know how to do my hair." Abrianna said, looking sadly up at Alex.

"It's okay! I'll help. Let me just go find a cup or something to wash the shampoo out with. Sit up please." Alex stood and waited for Abrianna to sit up before walking out of the bathroom, leaving the door open.

She searched the room quickly, finding only the ice bucket. She grabbed it and went back into the bathroom.

"Wow, that's a big cup!" Abrianna said when she saw it.

"It's an ice bucket, and the only thing we have!" Alex explained, smiling.

She knelt down next to the tub, grabbing the shampoo from the side. She lathered it in Abrianna's hair before filling the ice bucket with water from the faucet.

"Lean back please, so I don't get this in your eyes." Alex instructed.

Abrianna leaned back and Alex poured the water over her head, rinsing out the shampoo. Once she was finished, Alex stood and grabbed the towel from the rack. She drained the tub and helped Abrianna dry herself off before helping her get dressed. Once they were finished in the bathroom, Alex went into the room and turned the cartoons back on. Alex brushed Abrianna's hair and put her own pajamas on. After Abrianna had brushed her teeth, they sat on the bed and colored.

"I'm tired." Abrianna stopped color and rubbed her eyes.

Alex looked at the clock, it was nine-thirty already; they had been coloring for an hour. "You want to go to bed?"

Abrianna nodded.

"Okay, let's just clean this up, you need to go potty?" Alex asked, cleaning the coloring book and crayons up.

Abrianna nodded again and climbed off the bed, going into the bathroom. Alex turned down the comforter and sheets and waited for her to finish. Abrianna turned the bathroom light off and climbed into bed, waiting for Alex. Alex turned the light off before climbing under the covers next to Abrianna. She turned the television off, placing the remote on the nightstand next to her cell phone. Alex laid on her back and felt Abrianna slide up beside her, once again placing her head on Alex's chest.

Ten minutes passed before Abrianna spoke. "Alex?"

"Hmmm?" Alex looked down in the dark, trying to see her.

"Are you awake?" Abrianna questioned.

"Yes, what's wrong?" She ran her hand through the girls' damp hair.

"Can you sing me a song please? I can't sleep and that helps." Abrianna asked quietly.

"Sure, any special requests?" Alex smiled, snuggling closer to Abrianna.

"Anything you want to sing." Abrianna yawned, hugging Alex tighter.

"Okay." Alex closed her eyes. "_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are_…"

Alex sang quietly, hoping to soothe the girl to sleep. When she finished, she heard Abrianna's deep breathing. Minutes later, Alex drifted off.

-----

Elliot shoved the card key into the door of their hotel room and held it open for Olivia to enter first. The room was dark as they walked in, barely lit by the soft glow of a street light. Olivia's heart flipped over when she saw Alex and Abrianna sleeping peacefully, huddled together.

"She'll be a great mom." Elliot whispered, nudging Olivia's elbow.

"I know." Olivia answered back: barely audible.

Elliot walked over to the bathroom, taking his shoes and holster off before entering. Olivia made her way over to their bags, stripping off her clothes and quickly redressing into her pajamas. She headed over to the side of the bed that Alex was on and gently shook Alex's shoulder.

"Alex? Sweetie?" Olivia whispered close to Alex's ear.

Alex mumbled incoherently before turning her head and squinting up at Olivia.

"Hey. We're finally home, everything worked out great." Olivia smiled down.

"Liv?" Alex rubbed her eyes and reopened them.

"Yeah. It's okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Olivia moved the covers and slid under.

Alex nodded and stayed on her back, not wanting to wake Abrianna. Olivia turned onto her side, pushing up against Alex. Alex turned her head towards Olivia, pressing their foreheads together. Olivia leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled against Olivia's lips before breaking the kiss. Alex took Olivia's hand in hers, wrapping their fingers together and kept her forehead against Olivia's.

"Night baby." Olivia closed her eyes.

"Night Livia." Alex replied, closing her own eyes.

_**I don't kiss the future like the fortune tellers' do**_


	8. Chapter 8

Time

Disclaimer: When I become a lawyer I am going to sue Dick for the characters, maybe if I am enticing enough I will win. Until then, they are his.

Summary: A/O. Little bit of A/O development:) A little bit o' fluff.

Author's Notes: In the middle of writing this, my nephew was born! So sorry, but I put the story on hold to welcome him into the world as he takes precedence in this case :) Forgive! And let me know what you think please! Thank you all SO much for your reviews, you are amazing.

-----

"Can I come visit you sometimes?" Green eyes looked into blue ones.

"Whenever you want." Alex promised, assuring the child.

Abrianna smiled and threw her arms around Alex's neck again. Alex held her close, closing her eyes and rocking the little girl slightly. When Alex opened her eyes she saw Abrianna's parents standing before them, holding hands and watching the interaction. Alex gave the girl a kiss on the cheek before setting her down. Abrianna smiled and let go of Alex before walking back over to her parents. Abrianna's father reached down and picked her up before turning towards Alex.

"Thanks for taking good care of her. We really appreciate it." He nodded at Alex.

Alex offered a smile. "It was my pleasure."

She watched as they walked happily out of the precinct, clutching their daughter tightly. Alex stood there for what seemed like an eternity before she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you ready to go? We get a day off." Olivia looked into Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex let Olivia lead her out of the precinct.

"Do you want me to take you back to your place?" Olivia asked as they got into the car.

She really wanted to spend time with Alex since the case had completely taken over their life the past week. She watched as Alex fumbled with her seatbelt before putting her own on. Olivia listened to the cars' engine turn as she waited for Alex to answer.

"Would you? I need to do some laundry and cleaning." Alex said, buckling herself in.

"Sure. How would you like to go see a play later tonight?" Olivia asked; driving away and hoping the answer would be yes.

"Like a date?" Alex asked, turning her attention towards the detective next to her.

"Like a date." Olivia confirmed.

Alex smiled, inwardly ecstatic. "Then absolutely, I would love to."

"Good." Olivia stopped the car and turned towards Alex. "So I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Sounds good, see you then." Alex gave Olivia a smile which was returned.

She paused a moment before getting out of the car and stepping up onto the curb, closing the door behind her. Olivia waited until she saw Alex disappear behind the outside doors before driving slowly away.

-----

"That was amazing. I'd been waiting so long to see it, I just never had time!" Alex exclaimed as they walked out of the theatre.

It was beginning to get dark outside but the bright theatre district lights flooded the surrounding area. Olivia put a hand on Alex's back: claiming her. She smiled as Alex moved closer and smiled over at her. They moved over to stand by the brick wall as people swarmed around them.

"I'm glad you finally got to see it. It was pretty good, I have to admit." Olivia agreed.

"Thank you for taking me." Alex blushed, leaning against the brick.

"No problem. You want to get some ice cream?" Olivia offered.

"Really?" Alex beamed at the prospect.

Olivia laughed. "Of course."

She took Alex's hand and led her across the street. They ducked into the little ice cream shop around the corner. Alex breathed in the smell before following Olivia over to the counter.

"What is your favorite?" Olivia asked, looking down at the flavors.

"Apple pie. What is yours?" Alex turned towards her.

"Chocolate." Olivia smiled at Alex.

"How typical!" Alex shook her head as younger woman came over.

"May I help you?" The girl asked from behind the counter.

"Can we have two cones? One with apple pie and one with chocolate?" Olivia turned to Alex. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, thanks, I'm good." Alex smiled and slipped her hand back into Olivia's.

The girl nodded and went to scoop their ice cream. She came back with their requested cones a moment later, handing them over. After Olivia paid, the pair walked back outside into the night. Olivia kept her hand in Alex's, not wanting to let go. They walked down the block aimlessly. Olivia glanced sideways at Alex, watching her eat.

"Alex, you have…" Olivia giggled at the blonde.

She leaned into Alex's confused face before darting her tongue out and gently licking the tip of Alex's nose. When she pulled back, Alex's face had turned bright red, masking the confusion. Olivia smiled and pulled her to continue walking.

"Sorry but you had ice cream on your nose. I had to help you out." Olivia simply explained.

"Well then, thank you." Alex replied, grinning widely.

-----

"Would you like to come up?" Alex asked Olivia as she exited the cab, the ice cream lick still playing on her mind.

She turned back to look in the cab when she didn't hear a reply. Olivia was sitting there, staring at her. Alex blushed and held her hand out before repeating herself.

"Come up, please?" Alex smiled as she felt Olivia take her hand.

They walked up the stairs, into the building, and then up again to Alex's apartment in silence. Olivia let go of Alex's hand as Alex opened the door to her apartment, holding it for Olivia to enter. Alex turned the light on as she entered and Olivia took note of her surroundings. The majestically done apartment definitely suited Alex. Olivia noticed all of the law books that lined the bookcase near the TV set. She heard the clicks of Alex's heels on the wood floor as the blonde walked across the room towards the hallway. Olivia let her eyes wander as she heard Alex's movements stop. Alex stood there, leaning up against the wall, eyes beckoning. Olivia grinned as she proceeded to follow Alex into the bedroom.

-----

"Stay?" Alex mumbled as she felt a pull beside of her.

"I just have to pee." Olivia reassured, climbing out of the bed and padding across the floor toward the bathroom.

Alex shifted in bed, pulling the covers around her tightly. Her naked body slid against the sheets as she turned. She could hear the toilet flush and the water run as she stretched, waiting for Olivia to return. Alex squinted in the dark as a silhouette of Olivia appeared in the doorway. She watched, memorizing Olivia's naked curves, as the brunette walked across the floor and climbed back under the covers. Alex sighed as Olivia wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"What are we doing?" Alex suddenly asked; eyes wide in the dark.

"What do you mean? Sleeping?" Olivia shifted, confused.

"No," Alex turned towards Olivia so they were eye to eye. "I mean us. Is there an us?"

"Do you want there to be?" Olivia's eyes questioned.

"If you don't then…that's okay." Alex looked away, rolling onto her back.

"No, I do. I just want us to be honest with each other." Olivia rubbed her thumb lightly over Alex's stomach.

"Okay, honestly? I do. I really…" She watched Olivia's finger make circles. "I really do want to try."

"Then we'll try." Olivia moved closer, kissing Alex's neck.

-----

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" Elliot badgered Olivia as they ate lunch at their desks.

He watched her expectantly as she waited until she swallowed to answer.

"Yes, I am coming!" Olivia replied, slightly annoyed.

"Okay good." Elliot started eating again. "Is Alex coming?"

Olivia glared at him. "Probably. I haven't asked her yet but I am sure she will want to."

Elliot seemed to like this response because he went back to eating his sandwich. Olivia pushed the rest of her salad around the container distractedly.

"Benson, Stabler…" Cragen called, walking towards them.

He stopped when he reached their desks and leaned against Munch's desk, facing the pair.

"This is pretty straight forward. We got wind from child services that a seven-year-old girl is probably being abused by her step-father. I need the two of you to head over to their apartment and pick him up. Child services will meet you there to pick up the girl." He stood.

"Okay Captain." Olivia threw the rest of her salad in the trash before grabbing the keys.

Elliot threw his sandwich wrapper out before following Olivia out of the precinct.

"So, how is Alex?" Elliot tried to make conversation as they drove.

"She's fine. How's Kathy?" Olivia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Elliot looked out of the window. "She's fine, we're fine. We're going to marriage counseling tomorrow." He nodded out of the window. "There he is."

----

"I don't understand what I am doing here. I told them I never touched her." Todd Goldstein exclaimed as he was pushed into an interrogation room.

"You're here because we don't believe you." Olivia stated, matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. I know I didn't do it." Todd sneered as he sat down.

"It doesn't matter if you know you didn't do it. Try convincing a jury of that. Our prosecutor kicks ass and takes names and you are next on her list." Elliot fired back.

"Whatever. Your prosecutor is probably a bitch who needs to get laid." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Olivia grabbed the handcuffs that bound is wrists and pulled down. Todd yelled out as the cuffs cut into his wrists. "We do the name-calling around here, thank you very much."

"Stupid lesbians." Todd muttered as Olivia let go and walked out of the room leaving Elliot to deal with the repulsive man.

"Nice show." Alex exclaimed with a wink as Olivia closed the door to the interrogation room.

Alex stood behind the mirror, watching the interaction between Todd and Elliot. Olivia flicked the sound button: their voices faded out. She leaned against the wall next to Alex, facing her. Alex folded her arms and looked back at Olivia.

"What's up?" Alex questioned, stepping an inch closer.

"You coming to Elliots' tomorrow?" Olivia asked, fidgeting.

"His barbeque? I was planning on it, why?" Alex replied.

"Do you want to go together?" Olivia responded with a question, looking hopefully at Alex.

"Can we?" Alex's blue eyes danced.

Olivia nodded, standing straight and reaching out to touch Alex's arm. She slid her hand down to briefly grab hold of Alex's hand. Olivia squeezed her hand before letting go and turning towards the door. She took one last look at Alex and smiled before walking out into the station to find Cragen.


	9. Chapter 9

Time

Legal Stuff: Still don't own anything. However, my law class is offering some promising ways to get around that, stay tuned :)

A/N: Sorry it's so short!And also sorry that it's been so long, it's taken me a week to upload this wouldn't let me!) I think this story is slowing ending but I was planning on making it a series, let me know what you think:) Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot! I love to hear what you think, even if you think it stinks! I promise! (Thanks also for the yayness about my nephew!)

----

"You ready?" Olivia asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and turning towards Alex. Her heart was fluttering nervously. She was suddenly glad she had opted to wear a tank top as she felt the tiny beads of sweat cover her chest. Olivia rubbed her clammy palms on her shorts and slipped her sandals back on.

Alex nodded and hopped out of the car, going around the front to meet Olivia. She took Olivia's hand in her own as they walked. Holding Olivia's hand made her feel slightly less nervous about publicly acknowledging their relationship to their co-workers even though they all technically already knew. Her other hand fiddled with the hem of her shirt as Olivia led her up the walk.

"Olivia!" Dickie came barreling out of the house. The screen door flew open and slammed back against the house. Olivia let go of Alex's hand to catch the boy who propelled himself into her arms.

"Hey buddy!" Olivia exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly.

Once he let go, Olivia stood straight again and looked up to see Elliot coming down the steps to meet them. He smiled mischievously at her before looking over to watch Alex shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Who's that?" Dickie asked, taking Olivia's hand and pointing towards Alex.

Before Olivia could respond Elliot chimed in. "That's Olivia's girlfriend Alex. She works with us. Alex is a lawyer."

Dickie sized Alex up, glaring at her. Offering no introduction, he pulled Olivia's hand. "Olivia, let's go out back, I have some more games since the last time you came since it's been so long. How come you never come over to play with me anymore?"

Elliot laughed as Dickie dragged an apologetic Olivia in through the house. He turned towards Alex as they disappeared behind the door.

"Sorry about him. He kind of has a thing for Olivia. Don't take it personally if he doesn't seem to want to talk to you." Elliot laughed as Alex nodded.

He escorted her into the house to find Kathy was standing in the kitchen.

"Alex, this is my wife Kathy. Kathy this is the ADA Alex Cabot." He watched as the two shook hands.

"Do you want to go out back? That's where everyone else already is. Fin and John are here already. Don should be here shortly." Elliot asked Alex.

"Sure." She replied. She smiled at Kathy before letting Elliot lead her outside.

Once outside she sat on the picnic table bench, taking in her surroundings. Olivia was already engaged in a game of baseball with Dickie, John, Kathleen, and Fin. She watched until she saw Lizzie climb up onto the picnic table next to her.

"I'm Lizzie. Can I do your hair?" Lizzie asked, dragging her box of hair supplies across the table.

She laughed at the girls' forwardness. "Sure, you can do my hair!"

Alex pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting the blonde locks fall. Lizzie opened her box and was dug through it.

"Wow, you have pretty hair." She told Alex as she took a few pieces into her hands.

"Why thank you. I think you have pretty hair too." Alex smiled at the girl before turning back to the game and letting Lizzie work on her hair.

----

"Just to let you know, I always sit next to Olivia at dinner. So you are probably not going to be able to." Dickie came up beside of Alex and challenged.

His hair was wet from sweat and his hands were dirty from the game of baseball they had just finished. Dickie put his hands on his hips as Alex turned on the bench to look at him.

"Okay, that's fine. You can sit next to Olivia. I have no problem with that." Alex smiled at the boy.

"Well, good." Dickie smiled, happy that she didn't put up a fight.

"Hey buddy, talking to Alex?" Olivia came up to the pair, sitting down next to Alex.

Dickie looked at her and grinned. "Kind of."

Alex shrugged and smiled at Olivia. "He was just telling me how he likes to sit next to you at dinner and I told him that was perfectly fine with me."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia glanced at Dickie before smiling at Alex. "Well I think that maybe I could sit next to both of you. Fair is fair, right?"

Dickie grumbled before replying. "Right."

"You want to go get your Super Soakers, Dickie? I'll play with you." Olivia asked, hopeful that he would give them a few moments to talk.

"Alright!" He took off running towards the house.

They watched as he barged into the house, almost taking John out in the process. Olivia laughed and shook her head before turning to Alex.

"How are you? Having fun?" Her voice was skeptical as she took Alex's hand in her own.

"I'm fine. I am actually having fun, it's nice here. Well, except for the fact that Dickie keeps glaring at me." Alex laughed before brushing a stray hair off of Olivia's face.

"Sorry about that. I see Lizzie attacked your hair already. Hair dresser in the making." Olivia acknowledged Alex's new hair style.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, she's really cute. Elliot has some great kids."

Olivia nodded and looked back into the yard. "You want to swing?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, looking at Olivia. Olivia stood and took Alex's hand and pulled her over to the swing set off in the corner of the yard. Alex said nothing as Olivia walked her back into the seat and moved behind her. She could feel Olivia grab her around the waste and she quickly grabbed the chains so she wouldn't fall. Olivia pulled her back and let her swing forward, blowing a cool rush of air in Alex's face. Olivia used Alex's back to push her higher.

"Liv?" Alex called.

Olivia grabbed hold of Alex's waste and stopped the swing. She kissed the top of Alex's head. "Yeah?"

Alex smiled and stood up, turning around but keeping the swing between them and holding onto the chains. "Thanks."

Olivia was confused as she put her hands back on Alex's waste. "For what?"

Alex pressed herself closer, pushing into the swing. "For ahh!"

Olivia watched as Alex screamed and turned around. When Alex didn't say anything Olivia moved from behind Alex, trying to figure out what made her scream. Dickie was standing there, holding his Super Soaker in the air, aimed at Alex. Olivia put two and two together.

"Dickie!" Olivia chastised, walking over and taking the water gun from his hands.

"Liv, it's okay." Alex tried to defend the boy.

Olivia ignored her. "Dickie, why did you squirt Alex in the back?"

The boy crossed his arms. "Because I don't like her."

"Well, that's not very nice. Why don't you like her?" Olivia bent down to his level.

"Because you like to play with her better than me. And you said we could play Super Soakers but then you went to play with her instead." Dickie was struggling not to get upset as he clenched his hands into fists.

Olivia frowned. "I don't like anyone better than anyone else. I was just pushing her on the swing while you went to get the Super Soakers. I am sorry that upset you."

Dickie shrugged before looking up at Alex. "Sorry." He looked back down.

Alex felt bad. "It's okay. Look…"

Dickie looked back up at her. She pulled her shirt off to reveal a blue bikini top. Alex smiled at him.

"I can just hang this up and it'll be dry in no time!" Alex hung the shirt on the fence.

Olivia hugged Dickie tightly. "Are we okay?"

Dickie nodded into Olivia's shoulder. "Can we wear our bathing suits too like Alex?" He asked when Olivia let him go.

"If you want to." Olivia nodded, pulling her shirt off and revealing her yellow bikini top.

"I do but I have to go get it on first. I'll be right back, okay?" He charged back into the house before they could respond.

Olivia stood back up and turned towards Alex, reaching out. Alex took Olivia's hands, pulling herself closer. Alex buried her head into Olivia's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. Olivia slid her arms around Alex's waste, rubbing her back.

"You okay baby?" Olivia asked after a few minutes.

Alex nodded. "Yes, I just love…being here with you. It's nice and I'm glad that we are together and can be here as a couple. I didn't want to hide it."

Olivia noticed Alex's pause but left it alone. "I love being here with you too and I'm glad we don't have to hide it either. This feels nice, even if Dickie hates you."

Olivia laughed to lighten the mood. Alex laughed into Olivia's shoulder before pulling slightly back to look at her.

"Well, Dickie's just going to have to get over it 'cause I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Alex grinned at Olivia.

"Alex, Liv, time to eat!" Elliot called from the picnic table where everyone was gathering.

Olivia and Alex broke apart but joined hands. Dickie came running towards them in his bathing suit. He grabbed Olivia's hand and started walking towards the table.

"Olivia you can sit between me and Alex, okay? Fair is fair!" Dickie continued to drag them.

Olivia laughed and looked at Alex who was hiding her laughter. "Yep! Fair is fair."


	10. Chapter 10

Time

Disclaimer: Not mine :) Just borrowing them.

A/N: Thanks so much for the great feedback, you guys rock my socks :) And yes, SuperGirl, the pause was because Alex was hesitant to tell Liv she loves her. ;-)

-----

As soon as she walked into the squad room, Olivia knew something was wrong. The entire squad stopped talking once she pushed the doors open. She couldn't miss the sympathetic looks she was getting from the detectives who were trying, not-so-subtly, to pretend they were working. Olivia walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair, trying to ignore the uncharacteristically silent room. She glanced up from the file she was attempting to read when she noticed Elliot staring at her.

"Knock it off, what the hell is going on Elliot?" Olivia's temper getting the best of her.

"Nothing." He looked pointedly towards Cragen's office.

She turned in her seat; the door was closed and the shades drawn. Olivia turned back towards Elliot questioningly. He looked back down, suddenly engrossed in the file on his desk. Olivia rolled her eyes and flipped through the file again. When she heard Cragen's door open, she turned in her seat. Olivia watched as Cragen shook hands with the captain from homicide. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to make sense of the situation. Cragen walked to the middle of the room as the other captain let himself out.

"Homicide has handed the case over to us since it is in our jurisdiction." Cragen looked pointedly at Elliot and Olivia. "I want you two on this case. Obviously you are going to need help from Fin and Munch to sort all of it out."

"Sort what out?" Olivia asked, wanting to know what was going on.

Apparently Elliot gave Cragen a look. "Elliot, stop trying to protect her."

Olivia turned toward Elliot who was now blushing. "Could I be let in on this little secret?"

"It's no secret Olivia. We have an eight-year-old boy who was killed by his mother in a drunken rage after years of sexual abuse by his father. Homicide arrested the mother who claimed that she witnessed the abuse which resulted in her murdering her son. Whether that is true or not, I have no idea but we need to find out." Cragen started back towards his office. "Fin, Munch, see what you can find on the father. Benson, Stabler, go to the house, look for evidence of abuse."

Olivia kept her eyes on Cragen until he shut his office door before turning back to Elliot. She had no idea what to say to him at this point so she stood and grabbed the keys before marching out of the building. Munch gave Elliot a tight, sympathetic smile as he slowly trudged after his retreating partner.

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia whirled on him as he stepped outside.

"Liv, come on." Elliot looked around, hoping no one would witness her outburst.

"No, I want to know what your problem is. Maybe we just can't work together anymore. Thank you for doubting my abilities to remain objective about this case and my abilities as a detective. Not something I really expected from you Detective Stabler." Olivia stalked over to the car and slammed the door as she got in.

Elliot rubbed his eyes as he climbed into the passenger side.

----

"Hey pretty." Alex, seeing the caller ID, answered on the first ring.

Their relationship had only gotten better since Elliot's barbeque. More often than not, Alex spent the night at Olivia's place. She even had a few suits stashed in Olivia's closet and her clothes often found themselves tangled with Olivia's in the drawers.

"Hey." Olivia sighed into her cell.

"What's wrong?" Alex laid down the file she had been working on, giving Olivia her full attention.

"Can you come down to the station? I have a couple of questions about a case we are working." Olivia brushed her hand over her hair.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." Alex hung up the phone.

Alex hurried to the station, briefcase in hand. Her heels clicked furiously along the cement as she glided along the sidewalk. Once she pushed open the squad doors, she scanned the room, looking for any sign of Olivia. Her eyes flicked over toward Olivia's desk and saw her partner sitting there, lost in thought. Alex walked over to his desk, placing her briefcase on top of Olivia's papers.

"Hey El, where's Liv?" Alex asked quietly.

"Oh, hey." Elliot looked up as Alex loomed over him. "The crib I think."

His eyes pointed skyward and over toward the stairs. Alex nodded before making her way up the stairs, hoping Olivia would be waiting. She pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see Olivia sitting on a cot, her head in her hands. Alex made her way over to the cot, sitting lightly beside Olivia, trying not to disturb her. Olivia immediately pulled Alex into her lap, burying her face into Alex's neck. Alex, startled at first, gradually relaxed in Olivia's arms, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. As Olivia gripped her hips, pulling her in tighter, Alex was glad she had opted to wear dress pants to work instead of a skirt. She was straddling Olivia's lap, letting herself be held tightly by the detective. They sat that way for a good part of twenty minutes before Olivia loosened her grip on Alex. Alex kissed her neck before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Case getting to you?" Alex asked softly, kissing the top of Olivia's head.

Elliot had called Alex earlier that day when they had first heard about the case. He was worried about how Olivia was going to handle it. Alex had been worried for a moment before deciding that if Olivia couldn't handle it, she would let Alex know.

Olivia simply nodded. "Maybe Elliot was right, maybe I can't handle it."

Alex gripped Olivia's face, making her look into her eyes. "That's not true. You can handle this. You've handled cases like this before. Just because this is getting to you doesn't mean you can't handle it. It just means that you have a heart and you care."

_**You tell me, you're the lucky one, but I see things differently**_

"I love you." Olivia simply replied.

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, shocked.

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to tell you. But I love you. And if you aren't ready, you don't have to tell me back, it's okay. I just needed to tell you." Olivia stammered.

"No, it doesn't have to be romantic." Alex shook her head. "I love you too."

Olivia grinned widely, kissing Alex fully on the mouth. They stayed that way until the need for air became a problem for Alex and she pulled away.

"That's the second time that I told you I loved you and was rewarded with a kiss." Alex smirked.

"Oh?" Olivia questioned, confused.

"The first night you took me home after I got drunk in the bar." She grinned at Olivia.

"You remember that?" Olivia blushed.

"Not at first, but then it all came back to me. Thanks for not taking advantage of my inebriated state." Alex said seriously, wrapping her fingers in the short hair at the nape of Olivia's neck.

"Never." Olivia leaned forward and sighed as their lips came together again.

----

"No jury in the state of New York will believe that your client committed a crime of passion." Alex gave Trevor Langan her "get real" look.

Alex and Trevor were both standing beside a wooden table which was locked in what resembled a jail cell. Trevor's client was sitting at the table, her head bobbing restlessly on the table top. Her now greasy hair was splayed over the table top, making an odd sun-like design. Trevor's hands were resting combatively on the table which caused his shoulders to hunch a bit. Alex knew from his posture, or lack thereof, that he really wasn't sure how his client would fair in court. Her arms were folded across her chest and one eyebrow rose in anticipation of his response.

"They have before." Trevor rose to his full height, thinking he was onto something.

"No, not when the deceased is an eight-year-old boy." Alex reached into her briefcase and pulled out a stack of photos.

The woman jumped as Alex threw the photos onto the table towards Trevor. They slid across the surface far enough to reveal part of nearly every picture. Alex watched as the woman stared for a minute and then turned her head away.

"And not when I have such compelling evidence in addition to these horrendous photos." Alex challenged, coming closer to the table.

"What do you want?" Trevor looked at his client and the photos on the table.

"Guilty plea. 25 to life with no chance of parole. And I will take the death penalty off the table." Alex leaned in.

Trevor's mouth gaped, resembling a fish. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She stared into his eyes.

"That's what she'll get if we lose in court for crying out loud. That's not a deal." Trevor shook his head and backed up, away from the table.

"No, what she'll get is the needle. Which I am perfectly happy with." Alex shrugged and went to collect the photos from the table.

Trevor looked at his client again. "Fine, we'll take it."

Alex shoved the photos into her bag and gave him a smug look. "Wise choice Langan."

----

"25 to life with no chance of parole." Alex beamed as she glided into the squad room.

Olivia looked up when she heard Alex. The grin on Alex's face was infectious. Olivia felt herself grinning back at Alex as she stood from her desk.

"That's a pretty sweet deal. How'd you manage that?" Elliot was sitting in his chair, smiling at her.

"You doubt my abilities?" Alex removed her glasses, twirling them between her fingers.

He looked from Alex to Olivia who was sending him death vibes. "Nope, not one bit. Good job."

Olivia watched as Elliot turned back around, she was still annoyed with him for earlier. "Great job Al."

Olivia reached out her hand and let their fingers brush before slowly letting her hand drop back to her side. She looked into Alex's eyes for a minute longer before walking over to her desk. Alex followed behind her, casually slipping her glasses back on. Olivia grabbed a pen and scrawled "dinner at my place?" on the first available piece of paper. Alex glanced down at the desk, nonchalantly, and then nodded.

"We know you two are making dinner plans, you don't have to hide it." Elliot mused, not looking up from his paperwork.

Alex blushed fiercely. "Well that would be highly unprofessional of us, now wouldn't it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot then turned to Alex, staring into her eyes. Alex cleared her throat and grabbed her briefcase, giving Olivia one last fleeting look before walking out of the door. A smile played on her face as she thought about earlier in the crib. She rounded the corner and stepped outside, squinting up at the bright sun.

"Alexandra?" The deep voice of a man called.

Alex turned at the sound of her full name coming from the lips of a man. What she saw was what she least expected. Alex gasped, her hand flew to her open mouth and she stared, her mind turning the face over. When he stepped closer she promptly closed her mouth; her eyes still wide and fingers still lingering on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, still, unfortunately.**

**Spoilers: Previous chapters?**

**Summary: Mystery person's identity is revealed!**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for being so patient and for the awesome feedback :) Thanks for taking the time to review! I love to hear what everyone thinks. Sorry it's taken a little bit to get this one out, school is insane right now. Hope you like :)**

**----**

"Jeff?" Alex finally managed to squeak out.

She lifted her head a little to look at him. His hair was still jet black and wavy, probably just as soft. Alex noticed that, since she had last seen him, his face had become older: his boyish looks almost gone.

"Yeah." He stepped closer to her, still slightly unsure of himself.

"I really…what are you doing here?" Alex smoothed her hands down the front of her dress pants.

Jeff chuckled. "I haven't seen you in years. Well, two, to be exact."

Alex nodded and looked away, concentrating on the pavement between them. "Yep. Sure has been."

"Are you okay Lex?" He asked, concerned.

She outwardly winced at the nickname. Running a hand through her hair she stared at him. His short sleeve green dress shirt was open slightly at the top, revealing a piece of his still muscular frame.

"I'm fine. I mean, it seems like everyday someone from my past waltzes up to me on the street." She responded, annoyed.

"Fair enough, sorry. I was wondering if you could do lunch?" Jeff stepped closer still, hopeful.

"Um, sure I guess?" She consented, her brain not functioning fast enough at the moment to think up a good excuse.

He nodded and reached out to her. She allowed him to grasp her elbow in an effort to keep her close while people swarmed around them as they proceeded to walk towards the restaurant a few blocks over. Alex watched him out of the corner of her eye. He still had the same swagger he did two years ago: confident, yet inviting. She noticed that he still moved his arm around her whenever people walked too close to her, as if they would steal her away. The memories came swarming into her consciousness as they walked silently toward their destination.

-----

"So, an ADA for the district attorney, huh?" Jeff asked before taking a bite of his salad.

"Yep. How did you find me?" Alex asked, pushing her salad with her fork.

"I just moved here and I saw you in the paper, winning a case." His green eyes sparkled as he looked over toward her.

Alex could see the admiration and love still in them. Even after all of these years, she still knew him well, there was no denying that. Her usually unquenchable hunger had taken the day off and instead her appetite was completely gone. Her salad was simply there as something for Alex to busy herself with so she wouldn't have to think about the awkwardness of the situation before her. How would she even tell Olivia about this?

"Oh. So, what are you doing for work?" Alex tried to make conversation.

"Corporate attorney for F.A.O Swartz." Jeff smiled at her, taking her in.

"I bet that's exciting." She tried to muster a bit of enthusiasm.

"Probably not as exciting as your job." He smiled before setting down his fork, an effort to give her his full attention.

Alex looked back at him, biting her lip at the anticipation of a serious conversation. The last time they had spoken was two years ago. She thought of all of the things that had happened to her in that time and wondered if she would be asked to talk about it. His expression told her they were in for a long discussion.

"I think we should talk." He said finally.

"About what?" She tried to play dumb.

"You know Lex, about what happened and about everything that has happened in the last two years." Jeff answered honestly.

"I think…" She paused, at a loss. "I really have to get back to work but…here's my number. Give me a call later."

She scribbled her number on a piece of paper and, without considering who was going to pay for lunch, got up and bolted for the door. Once outside she breathed a sigh of relief, the sizeable restaurant had suddenly become too cramped for her to think clearly. Alex looked at her watch: its' hand ticked to 2:35. She looked towards the courthouse and made her decision. Branch wouldn't miss her, she'd leave him a message and if he needed her, he could call. She lifted her hand and hailed a cab, sending him uptown to her apartment.

-----

"Hey pretty, I decided to head home early today. I know that you said you wanted to have dinner at your place but maybe you could come here when you get off work. It's six now so when you get this, call me back! Love you." Alex hung up and walked back into her kitchen.

Pulling a mug out from on the shelf, she started the process of making hot chocolate. Twenty minutes later she was sitting on the couch, listening to Norah Jones and curled under the blanket, despite the smoldering temperatures outside of her apartment. The sound of her cell phone blasted through the soothing music and interrupted her thoughts. Alex scrambled off the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"I hope you haven't started without me." Came the voice of her beautiful brunette.

"No way. Waiting for you of course." Alex smiled into the phone.

"Well wait no longer, open your door." Olivia requested of the blonde.

Alex bounced over to the door, hanging up the phone in the process. She swung the door open and looked out into the hallway. Olivia was stepping out of the elevator as Alex leaned against the doorframe. She watched Olivia walk toward her, carrying a bag of food.

"Finally!" Alex exclaimed, kissing Olivia when she got close enough.

"Me or the food?" Olivia asked when they broke apart.

"You first, then the food." Alex winked as she let Olivia in, closing the door behind them.

"Sounds promising." Olivia winked back and held up the bag. "Italian, your favorite."

"Mmm, my favorite girl and my favorite food, how did I get so lucky?" Alex said playfully as she kissed Olivia again, pulling on her belt loops.

"Food first?" Olivia whispered in question, her eyes closed.

"Okay. You want some hot chocolate?" Alex asked, letting go of the belt loops and walking into the kitchen with the food.

"Sure. But I am changing the CD." Olivia moved over to the stereo, choosing another CD.

"Fiiiiiiine." Alex whined from the kitchen.

Olivia smirked before pressing play. The soft melody of Damien Rice wafted through the apartment. She made her way into the kitchen where Alex was piling the food onto plates. Olivia snaked her arms around Alex's waste, hugging her close. Alex leaned back, molding her body into Olivia's. Olivia kissed her neck, gently swaying back and forth to the music coming from the other room.

"Dance with me?" Olivia asked, gently turning Alex around to face her.

No reply was needed from Alex as they silently began dancing to the music. Olivia's hand rested on the small of Alex's back as she held her closely, leading the way. Alex sighed, leaning in closer and holding on tightly. As she rested her head against Olivia's, memories she had been repressing for months came flooding back.

---

"_This is nice." His deep voice whispered into her ear._

_He was holding her closely in their living room as they danced to their favorite song. They had been together five years today and with constant reminders from her, he had remembered. Alex sighed softly, contently, thinking that this is the way it should always be. This is what made her fall so deeply in love with him that it made her heart ache to think about leaving. She could smell the Old Spice as she rested her head on his shoulder after nodding her response. The dinner they had just consumed, while not Italian, her favorite, had turned out quite nicely and they were waiting for dessert to heat up. _

"_I could quite possibly stay like this forever." She said softly, closing her eyes._

_He rubbed her back lightly, her navy blue dress was backless, and he could feel her soft skin under his fingertips. Alex's blonde hair hung in loose curls a little past her shoulders. He reached up and brushed a lock from her face when it became caught in her eyelashes. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he held her tighter._

"_Me too Lex, me too." He whispered into her hair._

---

Tears began making their way down Alex's face as she came back to reality. She hoped Olivia wouldn't notice as she hastily brushed them away. Olivia, of course, wasn't fooled and pulled back so she could look at Alex. Concern flooded her features when she saw Alex's watery eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Olivia asked, running a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex looked away and shook her head, blinking back the last of the tears. She swallowed hard and continued to stare at the wall so she wouldn't have to look at Olivia. One look into those beautiful brown eyes and she would lose it.

"Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it." Olivia began rubbing Alex's back in a circular fashion.

Alex nodded, still looking away. Her arms hung loosely around Olivia's neck, her fingers clasped together. Pachelbel's Canon in D began playing loudly which caused Alex's attention to snap toward the living room. She dropped her hands from around Olivia's neck and stepped out of her embrace. Her body still felt uneasy as she walked over to the table where she left her cell phone when Olivia came home. Alex flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID first.

"Cabot." It came out wavered, her voice still laced with tears.

"Lex." Came the reply.

"Hi." Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

Alex turned toward the kitchen with the phone up to her ear. Olivia was standing there, leaning against the wall, watching her. Alex bit her lip as she returned the intent stare Olivia was giving her. When Olivia moved to come closer, Alex turned, shielding herself and the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Time

**Disclaimer:** I only own the people I make up and the storyline :)

**Summary**: A/O. Alex and Olivia hit a rough patch. Jeff tries to entangle himself in Alex's life. The squad gets a new case.

**Author's Notes**: I have no idea if Alex has an assistant and if so what her name is. So I've taken some creative liberty as a result of my laziness, in not looking it up, and named her myself. Thanks for the reviews:)

-----

Olivia was curled up in a ball under the covers of Alex's bed when Alex entered the room. The lights were off and the moon cascaded through the window, shining on the comforter that was pulled up to Olivia's neck. Alex stood in the doorway a moment, watching the beauty before her. As if sensing her presence, Olivia murmured and turned on her back. She opened her eyes to see Alex standing there staring at her.

"You didn't eat dinner." Was all Alex could muster at the moment.

Olivia, glad it was dark, rolled her eyes at Alex's lame attempt to cover the silence that filled the room. She stretched, pulling her arms out from under the covers before laying them on top. Alex was still stationed in the doorway, her arms folded and one leg bent to rest behind the other.

"I had a big lunch, I wasn't hungry." Olivia lied, trying to kill the conversation.

Alex nodded, acknowledging the lie, before walking across the room toward the bed. She let her pants fall to the floor as she walked in the dark. Olivia, watching her, hoped that Alex didn't want to have sex with her; she really wasn't in the mood now. Alex, thankfully, left her shirt on as she climbed into bed next to Olivia, pulling the covers up. They sat there in silence for a while, both lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can we talk?" Alex broke the silence first again.

Olivia quickly glanced at the clock beside of her and inwardly groaned. She wanted to tell Alex that they both had work in the morning, that she was tired, that she didn't feel well, that they should sleep while they had the chance, anything to avoid the talk. However, she secretly wanted to know who the mystery person on the phone was and why Alex shied away from her. Instead, Olivia sighed and nodded into her pillow.

"Okay." Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she could swear that Alex heard it.

"Look…" Her voice was interrupted by a loud ringing.

Olivia quickly registered the ringing as her cell phone and silently thanked the powers that be. She turned over, away from Alex and grabbed at the nightstand, searching around with her hand for her phone. Once she found it, she opened it, bringing it to her ear.

"Benson." She settled back down into the bed.

Alex watched Olivia talk, throwing her hand over her eyes. She knew they needed to talk about her past, which made her so nervous her stomach could hardly stand it. However, she was slightly thankful for the interruption. She watched as Olivia closed her cell phone, groaned and then swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Our talk is going to have to wait." She mumbled as she crossed over to the dresser.

Alex nodded and watched Olivia pull a shirt from the drawer and tug it on. Alex noted that Olivia opted for one of Alex's shirts instead of one from the drawer filled with her own shirts which made her smile. At least Olivia wasn't too pissed off to change that particular routine. Alex sat up on her elbows, waiting, as Olivia grabbed her holster and slipped it on. Alex bit her lip as Olivia walked towards the door, not looking back as she closed it behind her. She stared at the door for a long time, her eyes filling up with tears as she waited. Apparently Olivia had changed that routine instead, the one that mattered the most. Alex's stomach twisted in knots as her mind raced with different scenarios, all involving Olivia not walking back through that door.

Alex bolted upright, her legs getting slightly tangled in the sheets as she clamored across the bed toward the door. Once her hand hit the handle she flung the door open and took in the silence before running toward the front door. When the slightly cooler air from the hallway hit her she realized that she still had no pants on. Alex looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed but not wanting to waste time by covering herself up. She left the front door hanging open as she ran down the hallway, seeing Olivia at the end, almost nearing the stairwell.

"Olivia Benson!" Alex screamed, stopping about ten feet away.

Olivia turned at the sound of her name being bellowed behind her. When she spotted Alex, in the state she was, Olivia raised her eyebrow, not sure what to do. Alex took in her surroundings when Olivia raised her eyebrow, before starting down the hallway toward the brunette. As she walked, she realized how slightly crazy this situation was. Here she was, in her underwear and a t-shirt, screaming down the hallway at one o'clock in the morning. If her neighbor's saw this display, she was sure they would call the psych ward or at least avoid using the elevator with her. When she reached Olivia, she grabbed the front of her leather jacket, forcefully slamming their lips together. Alex felt Olivia stiffen in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. Once Alex felt satisfied, and Olivia's arms were holding her tightly, she pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Alex looked Olivia squarely in the eyes, still holding her jacket. "Don't ever do that again."

She watched as Olivia gulped and continued to stare, as if not quite believing this was happening. Alex let go of her and stepped out of her embrace before turning and walking back down the hallway toward her apartment. Olivia stared after her, still dumbstruck, before she realized what was really happening.

"Cabot!" Olivia set aside her feelings for the moment but still used Alex's last name to let Alex know she still wasn't okay with the situation.

Alex turned on her heel, standing in her doorway now. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking down the hallway.

"Love ya." Olivia called down the hall at the beautiful blonde.

Alex grinned widely. "I love you too."

Olivia watched as Alex re-entered her apartment and closed the door. As she entered the stairwell and made her way down the stairs, Olivia hoped they hadn't woken the entire floor.

----

"Sorry if I interrupted something." Elliot apologized, glancing quickly at Olivia as he pulled up to the hospital.

Olivia shook her head as they parked. He had picked her up outside of Alex's apartment building, somehow knowing she'd be there. He obviously could tell she wasn't in the best mood, so he hadn't tried to talk to her much on the way over. She hadn't even asked about the victim very much. As they walked through the Emergency entrance, Olivia let Elliot lead.

"Detective Stabler, NYPD. We got a call, do you have a rape victim by the name of Saydie Parker?" He flashed the nurse sitting behind the desk his badge.

The nurse nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They rounded the corner and walked down a long corridor before finally stopped outside of a private room. The nurse pulled out the chart from the box on the outside of the door and flipped through it for a moment.

"Ms. Parker should be fine, just make sure she doesn't go to sleep while you are in there. She has a slight concussion." The nurse informed them before placing the charts back.

Olivia nodded before pushing the door open slightly. She walked quietly over toward the bed where the young girl lay. Saydie was lying on her side, facing the window as Olivia walked up. She cleared her throat so that Saydie wouldn't be startled once Olivia started talking.

When she got no response, she tried speaking softly. "Hi Saydie, I'm Detective Benson with the NYPD."

The girl nodded but refused to turn around. Olivia watched as she played with the ends of her red hair. She took in her appearance; the white and blue hospital gown seemed entirely too big for the small girl. Olivia looked back at her partner standing by the door and he nodded, leaning against the wall.

"I'm here to help you. Do you mind answering a few questions?" Olivia tried again.

This time, Saydie turned toward Olivia but didn't look at her. Olivia noticed the large cut on the side of her face, near her hairline. She surmised the concussion was a result of whatever made that cut. Olivia grabbed the chair near the bed and sat before opening her notepad.

"Do you mind if I take notes? It helps me remember things." Olivia asked, pen in hand.

Saydie shrugged and nodded slightly. Olivia took this as an okay and wrote Saydie's name on her pad.

"So Saydie, how old are you? I also want you to know that you do not have to answer all of the questions but the more information we know, the better chance we have of catching the man who did this to you." Olivia started.

Saydie nodded again. "21."

Olivia smiled, at least the girl spoke. "Are you in college?"

"Majoring in family studies." Saydie gave Olivia a small smile.

"That sounds like fun." Olivia grinned. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Elliot watched his partner question Saydie for another moment before slipping out of the room to find the doctor who checked her out.

---

"Good morning Miss Cabot." Her assistant, Stephanie, greeted as Alex walked down the hallway to her office.

Alex nodded in Stephanie's direction, giving the girl a small smile. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone this morning since she hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the fact that Olivia never came home. Alex was up half the night wondering if Olivia was still working on the case or had just decided to sleep at her own apartment.

"Oh! Flowers were delivered for you; I put them on your desk." Stephanie exclaimed as she followed Alex into her office.

Alex furrowed her brow as she walked over to the large bouquet of carnations sitting on top of her desk. She could see the card sticking out of the top and set her briefcase down next to the display. Alex plucked the card from the holder as Stephanie stood by the door, no doubt waiting to hear who they were from. Alex opened the card, slowly reading the contents.

_Alex, it was so good to see you again. I hope we can do it more often. I miss you. – Jeff_

Alex threw the card onto her desk and picked up the flowers before turning to Stephanie. Stephanie's eyes lit up, hoping to get some gossip on Alex's life. Alex walked over and handed the flowers to her assistant. When Stephanie frowned, Alex gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Would you please dispose of them?" Alex requested, walking back toward her desk.

Stephanie stalled for a moment before following the instructions she was given. Alex sighed deeply and returned to her desk. Sitting at her desk she grabbed the card and flipped it open to read the inside again. When she was finished, she flicked the card across her desk and rested her head on her forearms. She hated carnations.

_**The pathway is broken and the signs are unclear**_

---

"Alex, hey." Fin greeted as Alex strolled through the squad room.

As she was clearly on a mission, Alex only nodded toward him. She looked over to Olivia's desk to find it empty and stopped short in the middle of the room. Her eyes flicked toward the interrogation room and then back to Fin, questioning.

Fin watched Alex. "She's out with Elliot, interviewing the girl's family."

Alex nodded and, not sure what else to do, headed back for the door. As soon as his figure appeared in the door way, she stopped dead. Her mind was reeling and her face flushed. At least Olivia was not here.

"Alex." He said, grinning widely at her.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, her voice breaking.

"Your assistant told me you were here when I went to your office looking for you."

Alex's brain couldn't process fast enough as she knew Fin was staring at her, watching the interaction. She really hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea about what was happening. Before Alex could reply, Jeff started speaking again.

"Did you get my flowers?" He was slowly walking closer to her.

Her face flushed more and her whole body became increasingly hotter as he waited for a response. This was getting worse by the minute and she knew that now, if he hadn't before, Finn definitely had the wrong impression. Alex could feel her palms starting to sweat and her heart beat faster.

"Alex? Did you get them?" Jeff asked again, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah Alex, did you get them?" Came a voice from somewhere behind Jeff.

Alex recognized the voice immediately and her throat seemed to close. She was sure her face was bright red by now and she wondered, briefly, if this could be considered involuntary manslaughter if she dropped dead. Jeff turned toward the voice, just enough for Alex to see past him. Past him to the pissed off stance of Olivia; her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows arched. Alex looked into her eyes, which seemed to be, at the moment, sending death wishes her way. Alex opened her mouth to speak and quickly closed it, imitating that of a fish. The only thing to do was leave, which seemed like her best option. She was already mortified beyond belief and having to explain to Olivia, in front of the whole squad, why some man was sending her flowers and showing up at her work was not very appealing. Alex pushed past everyone, making her way out of the precinct, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Alex!" Alex stopped at the sound of her name being called.

---

Let me know who you want it to be, Olivia or Jeff (or someone else!) and whoever gets the most votes will be the one written in.


	13. Chapter 13

Time

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, this is what I would do with them.

**Summary:** A/O Alex and Olivia fight in the squad room. Some resolution, you'll just have to read to find out who!

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for your amazing reviews! You rock :) Sorry it is so short, I wanted to get it out in a "timely" manner for you guys! I think that the next chapter will be the last one for this part of the series. So stay tuned :)

----

"Alex," They called again, much quieter this time.

Alex turned slowly toward the voice behind her. Her heart was still thumping loudly against her chest, hoping her world wasn't going to come crashing down on her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the person walk toward her, her stomach flipping over. Once they were close, Alex let her tears fall, silently cascading down her face. They reached out, gently wiping her tears away from her cheeks. Alex bit her lip as they started speaking.

"So, how about that talk?" Olivia asked quietly, looking into Alex's watering eyes.

Alex mustered up a smile and nodded, still unable to speak. Olivia reached forward and grabbed her hand, looking down. She rubbed her thumbs over Alex's knuckles, trying to soothe her before tugging lightly on her hand. Alex kept her head down as Olivia pulled her back through the squad room, maneuvering them up the stairs to the crib.

Everyone was still standing in the same position as they were when Alex walked out, watching the events unfold before their eyes. Jeff had started going after Alex when she left but was stopped short by Olivia making the same move. He now watched them walk up the stairs, fingers entwined. Jeff looked around the squad room for answers, catching Fin's eyes. Fin glared at him before turning away to get back to work. He looked over to Elliot who also glared and clenched his fists. Jeff decided that this was probably the prime time to leave; he'd call Alex later for an explanation. Once he was walking out of the door, everyone moved to go back to work.

----

They sat in silence for a while. Alex was sitting on a cot with her hands under her thighs and her head bent, not knowing what to say. Olivia, on the other hand, was pacing in front of her, arms folded and looking down. Olivia knew what to say but was afraid that her outrage would just screw everything up. She placed her hand over her eyes and took a deep breath; this was going to be a long day.

"You know, Alex, when I went out there after you, I was set on screaming at you. Letting you know that I really didn't appreciate you lying to me. And also didn't appreciate you getting flowers from some man who I have never even heard about. From the way you reacted I knew it couldn't have been a long lost brother or cousin. But when I got out there, when you turned around, I could see your heart breaking right in front of me. I couldn't yell, Alex, but I wanted to. I'm not happy with you right now and I really think I deserve an explanation."

Olivia resumed her pacing as she waited to hear whatever it was that Alex was about to say. Her heart was breaking too and she wasn't sure she could even handle what Alex was going to say. She heard Alex shuffle behind her and she held her breath, waiting for the downfall.

"I'm so sorry Olivia." Olivia winced, was this how it was going to end?

"I really, really, wanted to tell you. I just, wasn't sure how." Alex attempted.

Olivia stopped pacing, running her hands through her hair and letting out the breath she was holding. She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes.

"Who is he?" She really didn't want to know at this point but had to ask anyway.

Alex took a deep breath. "My ex."

Olivia whirled around, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Alex was still sitting there in the same position as before, only her hands were now holding up her head. Olivia tried to breathe deeper, she could feel the tears rapidly welling up in her eyes.

"Your what?" She managed, choking back the tears.

"My ex." Alex said softly. "I wanted to…"

Olivia abruptly cut her off. "You wanted to what? See which one you loved more? See which one you wanted to be with? Play house with me but secretly fuck him? I am not playing this game Alex. I love you but this is ridiculous."

Olivia stopped screaming and moved toward the door. She grabbed the handle and yanked the door, causing it to slam back against the wall. Alex jumped at the sound and stood. She watched as Olivia hurriedly stomped down the steps and then ran after Olivia once she hit the bottom. The entire squad room was staring, watching their every move silently.

"I love YOU!" Alex stopped at the top of the stairs and screamed.

Olivia never even turned around as she pushed through the squad room doors. Alex sank down on the top step. Folding her arms around her legs, she sobbed, putting her head into her arms. No one had ever seen Alex Cabot in such a state. The detectives looked around at each other, not sure what to do. They were pretty sure that if she caught them gaping at the situation, she would probably kill them. Elliot was the first to move, looking from the closed door his partner just bolted through to the top of the steps where Alex now sat sobbing. Reluctantly deciding, he slowly made his way up the stairs toward Alex. When he got close enough he realized that, in addition to sobbing, she was mumbling incoherently.

He sat down next to her. "Alex?"

"I didn't do it, I didn't." She responded through sobs.

"Didn't do what Alex?" He tried, knowing the answer but wanting her to talk about it.

"Sleep with him. She thinks I slept with him and I didn't and now what do I do?" At the last word her voice hitched and the crying became even more hysterical.

Elliot sighed and rubbed her back. He really needed to go find his partner and make sure she was okay. Thankfully, Fin realized this and was already halfway up the staircase. When he approached them Elliot stood, letting Fin take his place before jogging down the stairs. When he got outside and didn't see her, he hopped into the squad car, hoping that he knew his partner as well as he thought he did.

When he reached the outskirts of Central Park he stopped his car and started down one of the paths. He jogged steadily, glancing at the rows of benches off to the side, passing the painters and the massage therapists. When he spotted her, he slowed, giving himself time to catch his breath before confronting her.

"Liv." His voice was unsteady as he approached the bench.

Her knees were drawn up to her chest and were enclosed by her arms. Her face was buried in her knees and he was sure she was crying. His heart ached to see her this way and he quietly sat down next to her. Elliot could hear her crying softly, which he had not seen many times in the years they worked together. He reached over and gathered her in his arms, half expecting her to pull away. When she didn't, he held onto her tighter, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. They sat that way for a good half an hour before her crying stopped and she lifted her head. Her eyes were blood shot and swollen and his heart truly broke for her. He nodded when she looked into his eyes, silently thanking him.

----

"What were you thinking?" Alex screamed, extremely pissed.

They were standing in Alex's apartment, near the door they had just come through. Alex slammed the door behind her, vibrating the wall. Jeff stopped walking and turned toward her in response to the loud noise and her yelling.

"Not that you had a girlfriend!" Jeff fired back, throwing his hands up for effect.

"Maybe not anymore!" Alex, still screaming, tried hard not to cry again.

"How was I supposed to know? You never even mentioned it! We've talked everyday! You would think that would have come up Alexandra!" This was clearly not his fault.

"I know." Alex surrendered quietly.

Shocked, he looked over at her. It was uncharacteristic of the Alex he knew to admit defeat in an argument. This was something new, and he watched as she sat on the back of the couch, putting her head in her hands. Jeff walked over to her, standing in front of her but afraid to touch her.

"I know, it's not your fault. I should have told you." She shook her head.

"Yeah, you should have. Alex, what are you doing?" He kept his voice soft.

"I don't know Jeff. I wish I did. I love her, I really do. And then you show up and it caught me off guard and now I don't know what I am doing." She brushed a tear from her eye before looking up at him.

"You love her?" He asked in confirmation.

Alex nodded, looking him in the eye still. He looked down, his heart breaking, for the second time, because of her. Jeff looked into her eyes again and nodded before holding his arms out. She slid off the couch and stepped into them, allowing him to hold her tightly. Inhaling deeply, Alex took in the familiar scent of him; Old Spice and soap.

---

_She walked across the room quietly, grabbing his shirt and bringing it up to her face. Old Spice and soap: so familiar yet simple. Alex breathed in deep before taking one last look at him, lying on their bed asleep. She quickly wiped at a tear that was making its way down her cheek and softly closed the bedroom door behind her. When she reached the front door, she took one last look around before picking up her suitcase. Closing the door, she walked to the blue taxi waiting for her by the curb. The driver helped her put the luggage into the car and she held tightly onto her plane ticket. Once the door was closed, she looked out the window at their apartment, watching it get further and further as the taxi drove away._

---

Alex held on tighter as they swayed back and forth. He ran his hand through her hair, letting her know everything would be okay. As she pulled back, he smiled down at her and kissed her softly. Then he moved toward the door before looking back at her. Alex's hand was drawn up to her lips and she was watching his every move.

"We're all at the mercy of the will of love." Jeff offered before slipping through the open door. He took one last look at her before closing the door gently behind him.

----

Olivia won :) Thank you all for your votes! **SuperGirl06** - I hope I did justice to what you would have liked to see happen! Thank you for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, still

**Summary**: Alex's drinking is back, again.

**Author's Note**: This update took forever due to the end of school and my computer dying. **"Loss" spoilers**. This is the end of the first part of the series because...over 500 hits last chapter and 1 review. If you hate the story, let me know. If you like it, let me know even more. I write mostly for me, but posting it on here is pointless if no one is going to tell me if they like it or not. Sorry it's so short but I just had to wrap things up. If you hate it, then this will be the end of the story, but if you don't, I'll continue it as a series. Letting me know would be greatly appreciated.

------

There was one thing Alex Cabot didn't do: pace. Yet, here she was, wearing down her hardwood floor. It was nearing 3 a.m. and still no word from Olivia. Alex clutched her cell phone tighter in her hand. Her stomach grumbled and her heart physically hurt. She hadn't eaten all day: the agony was consuming her. So she did the only thing she could think to do: she drank. Alex stopped pacing and grabbed her keys before stalking out of her apartment.

When she reached the bar, more people were leaving than coming. Alex pushed her way through the masses, ignoring the couples kissing. The bartender came over as she plopped herself down on the stool, slamming her phone on the top of the bar. He raised his eyebrows at her obviously angry mood.

"Tequila, straight-up." She grumbled, not bothering to look up.

She leaned on the bar, running her hands through her hair. The smell of smoke and liquor was so intoxicating that Alex had trouble breathing. She looked around, hoping someone would offer her a cigarette. As if her wishes went directly to the heavens above, a man sauntered up to her. She pretended to ignore him, offering the bartender a quick smile of thanks for her drink as he placed it in front of her.

"I was just leaving when I saw you come in." The man started.

Alex ignored his lame pick-up line, downing the tequila in front of her. He sat on the stool next to her, facing away from the bar. She offered a quick glance at him before spinning her stool around to stare at him directly. He grinned at her before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. _Oh thank god, _Alex thought. Without a word he extended the pack to her, offering. She quickly swiped one from the pack before placing it to her lips. He lit hers first before bringing the lighter up to his own. Alex closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting smell. The smoke filled her lungs and, for a moment, her problems disappeared.

"So do you come with a name?" The man finally broke the silence.

"No, do you?" Alex replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

He laughed slightly. "Austin."

She nodded and turned back to the bar, signaling for another drink. The bartender eyed her before fulfilling her request. When Alex turned back around, she noticed Austin was staring at her intently. She raised her eyebrows at him before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"So what brings you here this late?" It was an innocent enough question.

_**If you really wanna know, she comes here a lot **_

Alex could have lied. "My girlfriend broke up with me because my ex-fiancé sent me flowers." But she wasn't in the mood to.

Alex watched his mouth fall open, gauging whether she was serious or not. She shrugged before disposing of the drink recently placed in front of her. He sat there in silence and Alex smiled.

"Alexandra." He turned to her, confused. "Is what my birth certificate says."

Austin nodded and Alex stood, throwing money onto the bar. Austin took this as his cue, standing as well. Alex ran her hand through her hair and looked toward the door.

"Goodnight Austin." She walked to the door, not looking back.

-----

Olivia shook her head and pushed herself from the wall.

She had watched Alex come in, surprised that she would be out at this hour. The majority of the people here were already drunk and bordering on belligerent. This was becoming increasingly less her scene but increasingly more Alex's. Olivia thought back to the very first time she had seen her in the bar. It was just weeks after Alex had started with them. She had watched her, for a while, before feeling slightly stalker-ish and leaving. But watching her was like an addiction to Olivia. She craved it, frequenting the bar and hoping Alex would show. She hadn't wanted to get caught that one time and she definitely didn't expect to take Alex home that night. And now she watched as her…ex-girlfriend? uneasily made her way to the door after two drinks and a cigarette from some unknown man. At least she still had the decency to turn down the man and not invite him back to her place.

Olivia sighed and, because she still cared about Alex, left the bar to follow Alex home, making sure she'd be safe.

-----

The days turned into weeks slowly, it seemed, for Alex. Every time she had to walk into the squad room the memories of that day came back, like a vice placed around her neck. Sure, she was civil to everyone and they were civil back but it just wasn't the same. No one invited her for drinks after work and Elliot stopped joking around with her. Everyone seemed to be on Olivia's side except for Olivia. Olivia who, for the most part, acted like nothing had ever happened. Nothing including their whole relationship. Alex wasn't sure which was worse: everyone ignoring her or the love of her life acting like the best months of her life never existed. She was pretty sure the latter was slowly killing her. Either that or the gallons of alcohol she had consumed in the last couple weeks. Jeff rarely called and if he did it was only to see how she was. There was never an invitation for lunch or dinner. Not that Alex was looking for one, but it would have been nice to at least have _someone_ to talk to. And then Cesar Velez happened. And Rafael Zapata. Alex's life was turned upside down.

-----

A million thoughts were running through her head as she stared at Olivia. The tears were clearly threatening to spill from Olivia's eyes, but Alex vowed she wouldn't cry. Maybe if she didn't have to be around Olivia every day she could get over her. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Now she wouldn't have to deal with a broken heart every day of her life. She flicked her gaze quickly to Elliot who was just standing there, clearly unsure of what to say or do.

"I am so sorry about all of this." Alex wasn't really sure what she was talking about anymore: this particular situation or the way her and Olivia ended.

"Your funeral's tomorrow." Maybe Olivia did care after all.

Alex tuned out Hammond's voice, wanting to keep the image of Olivia burned in her memory forever. She focused on not crying, she'd done enough of that lately. What she really wanted right now was a drink. Maybe they would have a bar where they were going. Elliot's mention of witness protection made her focus on the now.

"Until Velez is extradited or otherwise dealt with." Her thoughts were swimming so fast that she really wasn't sure why she had said that, no one had asked how long.

"How long?" Until now. Alex looked deep into Olivia's eyes, trying to get a good read.

With that one look Alex could tell that Olivia's heart was breaking, like her own. But what did Olivia really want from her? All of those weeks of pretending like they never had anything. Suddenly, now that Alex was leaving, Olivia wanted to be upset about it. The only thing Alex could do was shrug, so she did. Now Hammond was telling them they had to leave and Alex obeyed. Alex stopped after she climbed into the black SUV. Her heart wanted her to take one last look, maybe the last look for forever. So she did. Her head just wanted this all to be over with. So she turned back around.

And her new life as Emily began. A life without Olivia.

_**Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore**_


	15. Chapter 15

This is only an **Author's Note** since a lot of people have _Time_ on alert…and it will be taken down shortly.

The sequel to _Time_ is now being posted:) It's called **Time After Time**. You can find it by searching or clicking on my penname link! Thanks :)


End file.
